and then there was you
by vixon l
Summary: what happens when's the children of two mortal enemies grow up together? hehe...one can only imagine. COMPLET
1. prologue

Vixon: this story is dedicated to my friend, josie b. I just want to THANK her so much for getting me hooked on Kim possible. GRRRRRR! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

**And then there was you**

Prologue

Many years into the future 

shego fiddled around with her hair, twirling a lock in frustration as she loomed over the open fridge. Nothing seemed to spike her interest, not even that ten-day-old pizza that defiantly had its own ecosystem growing off of it. Searching each rack, her stomach gave another echoing rumble, signaling she better find something eatable fast before she went and nawed the paint off the dry wall. "This has to be my fifth ransack in the past hour. WHY AM I STILL HUNGRY?!" shego hissed, clenching a tight fist to her face. The woman quickly cooled her jets after that outburst; her eyes spotted a jar of pickles and squeeze bottle of ketchup hanging in the door compartment. "Now THAT looks good."

Taking up the unusual contents in both arms, shego sat down in her usual spot at the kitchen table, gorging on the peculiar feast. 'Strange.... I hate pickles.' but the thought was brushed aside the moment it had surfaced, her stomach demanded more food. Now now now! And who was she to tell it no? drakken came in at that moment, heading strait for the fridge for his daily 3 o-clock snack, his face dropping to the emptiness of his icebox. Nothing...not even his dill pickles to munch on remained. "shego, what happened to all the groceries I got three days ago?" no answer. She was too indulged into stuffing her cheeks to give an answer, if she had been listening.

Twirling around to face his sidekick, drakken soon spotted the last of his meal, pointing an accusing finger in her general direction. "Hey! Those are my pickles." "Get lost blue boy." shego snapped, huddling over what little ordervs she protectively held. The villain hardly registered her aggressive snarl, extending a hand over to snatch at least one tiny morsel... he nearly lost his fingers in the process. "No touchy." shego roared, slamming a fork over towards the snatchy individual, nearly stabbing him by her territorial assault. The villain hardly had time to retract his gloved hand, eyes wide in astonishment. "Share."

shego whipped around in her seat, practically foaming at the mouth. That was enough to send drakken to back away, lip quivering in utter terror for what she would do to him if he still persisted. "Good god you're moody. Did someone start his or her monthly today?" shego just huffed at his question, smashing another large bite into her mouth. "If I was, you wouldn't have a hand left to take my pickles. Now go away, im feasting." "Defiantly on the rag." drakken mumbled behind a hand, straitening when she turned her head around to stare him down. That was enough to send the evil doctor fleeing for his life, drakken picked up some speed, heading strait for the emergency food supply. A.k.a., the bite marked dry wall.

It hadn't been but an hour till Kim made her untimely appearance, eager to stop another perfectly ingenious plan on world conquest.... again. Nothing new to shego in the least. She never expected drakken to take over the entire earth anytime soon, at least, not in his lifetime to put it honestly. shego had just come out of the bathroom, nazia spinning the world around her. Her pickle and ketchup snack was trying to make a come back appearance onto the floor, the villainess clenched a hand to her mouth to hold the gag deep down from rising. "Well princess, lets just get it over with and make it look good." shego began, lighting her hands to ensue in battle. 'Lets hope she doesn't hit me in the stomach. She just might be wearing my breakfast.' Kim took on her trademark fighting poss., taking a quick sweep of her opponent's condition before charging head long into battle.

shego seemed.....different. The green in her cheeks really showing, she almost looked like she was ready to spit up any second now. But Kim couldn't go soft now, the world was at stake, so it was the usual routine of dodging, kicking, hitting, biting, hair pulling, nail breaking. shego took some good hits, having to put a time out sign up so she could swallow the bile rising in her throat. "What's the matter shego, have a tummy ach?" Kim asked, standing a good distance incase of any splatter effect, smirking at her upper hand.

"Shush. Or I'll take you in a bear hug and let it aaaaaaaall out." shego wiped her mouth, standing as the young woman leered over her. After dusting herself off, shego shook her head to clear the dizziness fogging her mind. This was NOT her day. Something was wrong, something she couldn't grasp. Kim lunged forward, swatting an upper cut to shego's chin, barely missing. This left the villainess with the perfect opportunity to take the spy by surprise, kicking into Kim's side. "That'll learn ya to respect your elders."

"Oh yes, you are looking rather wrinkly and FAT today."

This through the green woman into a pit of rage, her hands blast into dancing flares that traveled the entire length of her arms. "IM! NOT! FAT!!!" the attack she released went strait for Kim, shego's fury aiding in the destruction of drakkens doom's day laser. The spy had dodged, chuckling at shego's lack of common sense on the matter. "shego! You ninny, the place is gonna go now." drakken hollered from his post on the hanging rafters, he took out the beeper to his hover car, calling it over to him for a quick escape. It all happened in a mere flash, shego and drakken had escaped...slightly singed, and Kim stoppable had messed up another world domination plan. This didn't sit well in either villain's guts.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." drakken hissed, driving to his nearest emergency base. He was, apparently, not in the mood for anything other than fuming. shego just sat back in the chair, biting her nails at what that little hussy had said. The insult. 'im not fat, how dare she call me old and FAT! If I don't recall, I bet she benches at least 20 more pounds over Me.' but the thought still lingered in her mind, she unable to focus on anything else. It was like shego was lost in another fabric of time, another world and place; she didn't even register the insults that spewed from drakkens mouth. Such profanities.

'What's wrong with me? I don't feel myself...' glancing down to her stomach, the villainess lightly stroked the small pudge on her tummy, nipping her nails feverishly. Perhaps she had been slacking in her training, or she really WAS getting old. What a horrifying thought. Feeling the tinge of depression dwell inside herself, shego allowed a minuet sigh to escape her parched lips, closing her eyes to just drown out the rest of the world for now.

'I have to be certain.... what else could it be?'

shego passed the bathroom of their new base; this one was much better than the last. For one, she had her own bathroom, and reason two, it was her own bathroom! Stopping her swift feet in front of the body mirror, shego lifted up her p.j. Shirt, eyes taking in the curve of her lower belly. "Im so fat!" she groaned, her perfect image flawed by this...this flub. Clenching a hand to her face, shego sucked in a large packet of air; the sobs began to shiver their way down her back. Flinging the door open in one forceful thrust, the green woman fled down the stretching halls of her new home, the salty liquid plummeted down her cheeks.

Bursting into drakkens room, she starred at him coldly, the look of a woman's scorn sent a tremble into the blue mans spine. He sat up in his bed, tucking his magazines under the pillow to ask what the meaning of this intrusion was. Lifting a finger up to scold shego, drakken locked his lips together when shego started the conversation, her voice nearly a scream of shear terror. "Am I fat?!" "uh..." how was he to answer this? 'It's a trick question. She wants me to say no, then she'll say she's too skinny. I know this game.' drakken just stood there thinking, his dark eyes gazed into the puffiness of hers. 'Women and their head games.' he only shook his head, still unable to get a word out because of her constant sniffles.

shego had never cried before, this was serious. "You hesitated!" shego yelled, taking a few steps closer to him, thus forcing the doctor to step back. Who knew what she was capable of when she was this hormonal. "N-no. I just...um.... why are you asking me?" nerving her lower lip, shego lifted her shirt up, forcing drakkens nose to bleed by her bra-less chest. The doctor quickly scrambled to grab some tissues; he had just been flashed by his sidekick.

Averting his gaze from her.... you know. drakken placed the tissues into his nose, covering his eyes even though he really didn't want too. "Your not fat so put your shirt down, I don't need to see your twins." shego did so, lowering the p.j.s till only her stomach showed, she coming up right in front of her Bose. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Im fine one minute and crying the next. I don't even know why im crying now. YOU BETTER NOT HAVE PUT SOME WEIRD MIND CONTROLL OVER ME AGAIN!" her green pools flashed with a menacing fire that just tempted him to admit to what ever it was he had done to her this time.

drakken peeked through one of his fingers, now satisfied this crazed woman wasn't topless in front of him anymore. He lowered his head, watching the mistiness glazing her vision, drakken thus sighed at her hysterics. The doctor studied the pudge in her belly, poking it to find it a little firm. Furrowing his brows in thought, he looked back up into the awaiting expression of shego. "Maybe it was all those pickles you ate." "Its not the pickles!!" shego swatted him across the head, flying out of his room in a green blur. drakken massaged the struck part, pouting due to the throb. "WELL MAYBE YOUR JUST PREGNATE!!" he screamed, returning to his magazines.

shego had actually stopped in her tracks once her ears took in this, what was meant to be a sarcastic remark, into consideration. Running down to the hover car, shego took in many deep gasps, clutching her stomach and scurried to find the beeper and her purse. After practically dumping every thing in her bag to find the keys and a wade of cash, she flew that hover car out of the garage before you could even say booyah.

shego hovered over the pregnancy test, counting the minutes until it was conclusive. "Come on. Come on you dumb little piss stick, tell me!" the image began to take form, the color purple...ish. Her breath was held, eyes fixated on the little sign. Perspiration trickled down the woman's neck, every fiber in her body strained to know the answer.

Down the hall, drakken drooled over the many photos in his collection, "oh yes miss Easter, what lovely eggs you have." he snickered, flipping to the next girl in his magazine. A loud scream came into the base, vibrating the very foundation, and disturbing the neighbors by the intensity of it. "What the...?" drakken sat up, growing frustrated from all these disturbances from that blasted woman. What was her deal tonight anyways?

Rushing down to shego's room, drakken tapped a hand on her door, unsure if it was wise to enter. Who knew if she was sane today, she had been acting up for the past three weeks. No answer. Taking in a deep breath to ready himself, drakken pushed the door open ever so slightly, peeking into the empty chamber. He walked a little ways in, still searching for his sidekick. "shego? Are you all right...and clothed this time?" a sniffle came from the bathroom, catching his attention immediately. Sure enough, shego was in there, crumpled on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay? Uh....shego?" drakken bent down on the floor, placing a steady hand on her shoulder. His touch only sent the woman to flinch under his reassuring jesture, shego trying her damnest to keep the shattering grimness in check. "drakken..." she whimpered, rather pathetically compared to the usual shego cockiness when she said his name. His focus was on her, and yet she couldn't get the words to escape her tongue, the regret grew too much in her throat, choking her temporarily. Instead, shego merely pointed towards the cabinet, chin dipping to her chest.

The doctors gaze traveled up to the little object that lay near the sink, he made his way cautiously towards it. It was.... with eyes close to bugging out, drakken twirled around to face the still hunched over woman. "Is this some sort of joke?!" he snipped out to her, shego only shook her head, glaring sinisterly up to him. "If this was a joke would I be crying!?!" both just remained silent for several minutes, drakken slide down to the ground in a thud. "Well...THAT explains allot." she concord.

"Do you know who's it is...?" she again gave that iciness in her glare, snarling out to the ignorant man, "who do you think? I haven't been with any one else, so that only leaves one person now doesn't it?!" drakken shrugged his shoulders, ringing his sleeves for lack of knowing what to respond with towards that remark. They both took in another deep calming breath; drakkens brows fell to show its discouraged appearance. "So what are you going to do? Do you want to...." he swallowed hard, casting his pupils back and forth from her to the floor, "keep the baby?" the doctor had not wanted to see her reaction to his question, drakken was almost certain she didn't want to mother HIS children. What girl did?

shego shot her head up at such a question, "of course im keeping this baby! Why wouldn't i!?!" "Well, its not like we knew what we were doing when it...you know...happened. We WERE pretty drunk at that party." drakken twiddled his thumbs, watching the movement of his fingers as he spoke softly to her, "besides, I didn't think you would want too. Seeing to the fact we're not all that close. Its not like you love me." the two still tried to play off like nothing stood between them, that the whole waking up butt naked beside each other never really happened a month ago.

shego bowed her head again, lids half closed at that said and the remembrance. It was true. She didn't love him......not like that. But there was a life inside of her that deserved every chance in the world to live and grow. Despite her poor decisions leading up to its creation. Crawling over to drakken, shego rested her head on his shoulder, scrunching up at their predicament. "I can learn. I mean, its not like anything would change. I'd still wear the pants in the family." they both cracked grins; shego rubbed his still nervously twitching hand. "You'll make a good dad. If you don't blow the baby up when you try to change a diaper to two." drakken gave an eep sound at the thought, turning towards this woman. "Are you telling me this kids gonna poop out a bomb every time I go to change it?"

shego slapped him lightly on the shoulder, but they still held those smiles at the playful teasing. drakken's grin kept widening, a sinister gleam shimmered in his dark eyes. "And what's so funny?" shego asked, allowing drakken to stand. The doctor headed for the doors, chuckling deep in his evil villain sort of way. "I have to make some calls to the usual people. Telling them how I knocked you up and all. Wont mom be surprised." shego took up her plunger and thrusted it at the insensitive man. "You idiot, don't tell them that! You say im with child or my mood swings will destroy any chance of you having any more children. KAPEESH!?"

drakken dodged the flying plunger, dashing out of shego's room, cackling while he ran to the nearest phone. "What ever you say dear."


	2. childs play

**ch1** **_"Childs play"_**

A tiny 5 year old crept down the shadowy halls, tip-toeing to the next corner before the camera's caught him on screen. 'hehe, to slick.' he thought, dashing to the opened door ahead. Sliding on the waxed surface of the tiles, he did a roll to come up on his feet, turning his head every which way to make sure he was completely alone. SUCCESS! Not a soul in sight. The turquoise skinned child allowed his smirk to grow even broader, strutting over to the breakfast table in triumph. It took several attempts for him to reach the tops with his short stature, but this hardly stunted his spirit. He merely clicked his heels together, sending his shoes to give a tiny rocket burst from the soles. A little design he had fashioned himself.

Now that he was on the table, his eyes drifted longingly to the large jar in the center. It was so beautiful, so shinny, so full of cookies he couldn't help but give a squee at the sugary coated throat. The boy reached over, flexing his fingers in a hypnotic daze, lifting the lid off of the jar. "Shweeet." he sneered, licking his lips at the waft of pastries lifting into the air. Oh, how they smelled soooooo good. He was entered a hand to snatch up a handful, fingertips tingling over the chocolate sprinkled delicacy. The alarms went off wildly, buzzing of the theft in progress. The turquoise boy shushed the sirens, waving his hands franticly as a means to silence its wails. "Hush! No!! Be quiet!" he placed the lid back over the top, still unable to deactivate the sound.

The boy had had enough of this blasting alarm. Lifting the jar up, his attention traveled over the many wires, the blinking lights that flashed of his fingerprint identification from the lid sensors. Nibbling on his lip, the boy flew his agile fingers over the patchwork, crossing things here and there till the scanner read him as "father unit". "hahaha. Thought you could outsmart ME did ya?" "Your darn right." the familiar feminine vice caught in his ears, the boys face grew several sheets paler, spinning around to find himself looking death clear in the eyes. "M-mom?! I was just.... the lid fell off and I..... It wasn't me." shego crossed her arms at his stuttering rambles, giving that infamous glare that we all know our mothers can muster when wave just been caught.... stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Yeah, that's about as true as your father taking over the world." the boy shrugged his shoulders down; fully aware he had just been busted. Hiding his arms behind his back, he tried to give a grin up to his mother, "its just a teeny tiny Crum." she taped her foot, shego still didn't lose that fixated "look". "Can I have half...?" "Nu-uh." "Three quarters?" "You don't even know what three quarters is." the boy opened his mouth to protest, but really had no idea what it meant, though his father talked allot about measurements and stuff when he worked. shego thus lost her stare once her focus traveled down to his feet, her mouth dropping and her finger pointed. "And don't even tell me you have those filthy shoes on MY clean table?"

He yelped, turning towards his feet. Now he was in for it. Leaping down, he used one hand to smear the dirt away. "All better." shego scanned the smudges, and the re-wiring job done on the alarm system. He sure did a number on it this time. She ran a finger over the soil in clumps on the surface. "Its so clean I can see the dirt on it. drako, go to your room and stay there until dinner. You just wait till I tell your father." he smirked at that empty threat, blowing a relieved sigh. Back stepping to the still open doors, the boy closed his eyes in an innocent manner, happy to just be sent to his wonderland type room instead of facing a REAL punishment.... such as garbage duty 'yikes!'

shego twirled around once not hearing a meager protest from her son, watching the way he was more than happy to leave. "Hold up. I know when you're trying to pull a fast one over on me, and its not going to work mister." drako froze, dropping all cheerfulness. His mother thus turned to the jar, sticking a hand in there in thought. "You little bandit. Hand it over." drako shook his head, taking a step back. ' How the heck does she DO that?!' "Excuses me?" shego said when he had refused, her hands planted firmly on her hips. drako lowered his head in defeat, giving back the chocolate chip cookie over to her awaiting hand. "Now march." shego pointed in the direction of her kids room, watching the way he gave dirty looks over his shoulder at each stomp he took. His hands slightly glowed at the unfair fury he felt, she was so unfair.

"Turn those off, don't look at me like that. Im warning you." he turned and raspberried her, taking off down the halls before she could even utter a growl. "Your gonna get It." but he was already in his room, she knew from the slam of his door. shego tilted her head to snap the creaks from her neck, rubbing the temples once a throb took hold over her mind. "Good god he's difficult." she turned up to a watching camera in the kitchen, frowning at the glassy hole with an accusing finger. "kinda like you. I know your watching, and laughing no doubt. Im gonna turn you black and bleeding if you even snicker." and like she had assumed, drakken had been in his lab, observing the way she handled THIS problem.

He covered his mouth the best he could, trying to hide the creeping grin, afraid the shego on screen could somehow miraculously see it. She sure was a psychic; she turned back around to stick her tongue out to him. "How does she do that?"

Ready to place the reason for the conflict back into the rigged jar, shego's pupils narrowed on the bite mark in the soft pastry. 'That little sneak. '

drako pushed around his macaroni dinner, tapping one finger over the table's surface. 'Boring. Boring. Why is my life so boring?' he chimed in his head, lids falling over his eyes at the dull dinner. His parents had gone off to do their thing of conquest and stuff, leaving the kid home with his goody goody and brainless uncle. hego rubbed the kids hair, seating himself across from his nephew. "Why the long face sport?" drako shivered at the nickname, hating it thoroughly. It seemed no matter how much he told this man, hego never got it through his big fat head that drako DIDN'T LIKE SPORTS!!

Pushing the annoyance aside, drako just sighed, angling his head in one hand. "Nothing to do." "You could eat your dinner, and grow big and strong like your favorite uncle." the boy lifted the fork up, having the entire contents to cling together into one big oozy lump on his eating utensil. "Yeah, I'll get on that." an eyebrow lifted in the impossibility, the kid just tossed the food and fork on the ceiling for now. There was no way on this earth he was eating hego's cooking again, if you could call it cooking. drako was sure the doctors hadn't pumped all of the last dinner out of his stomach. And 1 year later, the remaining clump was still trying to digest. Puts a new spin on the saying "sticks to your ribs."

"Oh, you sound just like your mother. There's nothing wrong with my cooking." but then again, he had only taken one bite and wasn't in a hurry to taste another. Sighing again, drako took a controller out of his pocket, flipping on the nearest TV. Screen to catch some toons, or at least a glimpse of his parents before he went to bed. They were always on the news when they got caught. 'hehe.'

hego quickly placed the remainder of his meal down the garbage disposal, finding the machine having a difficult time to grind the stuff down. "Ewww. Hope that doesn't clog." he whispered, just loud enough to make drako snicker. His uncle leaned against a counter, watching the broadcasting station with his nephew; a firm frown lined his lips. "Those two will never learn. So long as there's good and justice in the world, they will never take over the world." the boy rolled his eyes at having to hear the justice speech again. It was no wonder his mom became a villain.

"Well duh. That kim stoppable chick keeps screwing things up. Plus, daddy has his computer chips in the wrong places for that EVIL robot army to work." they watched as the camera's showed the robots attack squirrels, and missing them to top it off. "See." drako pointed out, his uncle smiled at the close up of drakken's peevish face. hego may be a super hero, but he had left the responsibility of handling his sister and in-law to the hands of the spy, kim stoppable.

"Well sport," drako gave an inaudible snarl, "I bet your all excited to go to kindergarten tomorrow." the turquoise boy was just thrilled. NOT! "Blah! Its just a prison to put kids in." how insightful for a 5 year old. hego coughed into his hand, picking the kid up in his arms. "Well at least you'll get out of the house for once. You look paler every time I come to visit." the burly man tossed his nephew onto his shoulders, tickling him the entire way down the hall. "Light is for the weak! I'll melt." drako teased, acting like he could fly, extending his arms and making his own theme music while hego made whooshing sounds.

His uncle tossed him onto his bed, making sure not to hurt the child in any way. drako squirmed under his covers, watching the clock to determine if his parents would even be home to take him to his first day. A tinge of fear rang across drako's features; the worry of tomorrow had sent much unsurity of him to bring his attitude down several notches. Turning to his stuffed dinosaur, his uncle couldn't help but notice the forlornness in drako's breaths. "Stop getting all stressed, it'll be fun." "Sure it will. Like a route canal."

hego sat on the edge of the bed, holding a storybook out to read. That boy had some serious sarcasm issues; enough to even sass his mother. The fairy tale was of the usual sort. Helpless princesses, dashingly Sauvé knights, and the monster. hego was so desperately trying to lighten the boys mood, it seemed every time he visited, drako was a little more depressed about something. "hego?" the boy finally yawned out after much drifting into thoughts, cuddling his plush toy. "How come I don't look like the pictures?" at first, hego could only stutter a little to come up with a REALLY good answer off the top of his head. How do you explain to a geniuses 5 year old that his parents were...... special? Wasn't this something his mother or even drakken should have a talk with him about?

"uhhhh....you see drako.....your just different. Everyone's different in their own special little way." drako, even when his eyes were half closed, narrowed his pupils. "Not on TV. none of them have bluish green skin like me. And I have two different color eyes." it was odd for some people hego supposed; drako took after his father in a lot of ways. It was almost like he was a miniature version of the doctor, but held the wit of his mother for sure. And for those that weren't used to this on a daily bases... his uncle understood the boys concern completely. drako was afraid of peer pressure, of the stares that people gave him when he went outside.

Bestowing his nephew with the warmest smile ever created, hego tucked the kid in. "its okay to be nervous, but if you never try new things, you'll never know what lies behind that door. And you'll regret not knowing." drako cheered up a bit, but still withdrew his yellow tinted sunglasses from his nightstand. It was a sort of security for him to hide the eye color thing from strangers, something he was very self-conscious about. "You all snuggled up?" "Yep."

hego patted his head, switching the lights off as he cracked the door open just a little for the hall light. "Night drako."

Bright and early, drako was up; ready three hours before kindergarten even started. He wanted to be sure everything was in place and his appearance in check to make a good impression. This was something shego had stressed onto him since he could walk. drakken was up and running.....once he had about seven cups of coffee to get him started. He was rather groggy at the crack of dawn, but then again, who isn't? drako had his hair combed back like his father, his outfit in the style of drakkens also. The colors resembled his mother's design only blue and black.

The boy checked everything off in his mind, just to make sure he wasn't unprepared. "Hair? Check. Clothes? Check. Lunch? Check." drakken strapped his son in to the seat, smiling at the kid's mental list. "Underwear?" his father asked, having drako squirm in his seat. "Check." the two smiled, the boy gave thumbs up. "Okay. Im ready to go." he flipped the sunglasses on his eyes, and gave an "oh yeah" look over to his dad. "Lets do this thang."

The ride was smooth, his dad giving some...uh.... okay advice. "I remember when I was your age. I was petrified of the other children, the way they.... stared at me." 'Thanks dad.' "And you know what to do if a kid pushes you down." drako tapped a finger to his chin, going over the do's and don'ts for class. "I....tell the teacher?" drakken whipped his head across the seat to his son, a look of sinisterness, "NO! You push them back or blow them up. No one messes with my son." drako just gave an uncanny resemblance of his mother's unamused stare, tipping the sunglasses down a bit. Straitening his back at the i-dont-think-so look, and returning his eyes to the road, drakken just blew a frustrated sigh, "or tell the teacher, which ever. Its entirely up to you."

drako gazed over the front dash, watching the tiny distant dot of the school grow closer. 'Oh god. Im not ready, too much in one day. Deep breathes. In and out. in and out.' hyperventilating in his seat, drako shrank in his spot at the screams and laughter of the other children. drakken had to tap his son's shoulder to catch his attention. "You alright? Want me to walk you to class?" the boy jumped in his spot, shaking his head at the offer. "NO! Can't we just forget the whole school thing? Im fine with staying home all day with you and mom. Don't make me go." drako quivered his lip to add the irresistible cuteness to his appearance. The icing on the cake.

drakken just smiled, stepping out of the car to open the door for his panicking son. "Your not afraid are you?" he asked a little slyly, helping unbuckling the fidgeting child. drako gave an iciness in his glare, tucking his lip in to stiffen his jaw defiantly. "NO WAY! I can take them on." "Then what are you waiting for, an invitation?" drako flung his bag over his back, jumping to the pavement to give his game face. "Bring it on. I fear nothing, I laugh in the face of fear. HA HA HA HA!" drakken high fived his son, bopping the sunglasses onto drako's nose. Bending over, he kissed his son's forehead, causing the blush to reach all the way up to drako's black roots. "DAD!!!! Not in public." drako rubbed the spot away, like any child would when their parent had just embarrassed them.

"Oh, you'll live. Have fun midget." and just like that, drako watched his father speed away home, leaving him on the sidewalk to mop. He turned to see many kids hug their parent's good-bye, some even giggled at the kiss he had gotten from his dad, and the red spread across his face. Pushing the shades in place, drako hunched his shoulders slightly at the awkward glances some children, even their parents, granted him. 'So im turquoise, get over it.' he so badly wanted to scream at them, but that wasn't appropriate on the first day. Maybe tomorrow. Depending on how he felt.

Traveling up the stairs, drako hurried to his class. Mrs. shellybrook was his teacher, and she seemed friendly enough. "Hello." drako squeaked up to her, nearly reaching her knees in height. Mrs. shellybrook looked down at her pupil, her smile wavered a tiny bit at his different appearance. "Oh, hello there. Why don't you take a seat where ever you like." she pointed to a circle of pillows laid across the floor by the chalkboard. He nodded, clutching his backpack straps and lunchbox handle. So far so good.

The kids piled in, 12 in all, sitting around the area the teacher had instructed, keeping a safe distance from drako. After the bell rang, Mrs. shellybrook clapped her hands to catch her young audiences attentions. "Now," she began, scanning the smiles on each face..... Excluding drako. He couldn't help but nip his nails at the space between he and the others. "Gather around kids." she motioned for them to squish together, taking up a piece of chalk to write her name once satisfied. "I am Mrs. shellybrook, your teacher. We're going to have so much fun today. First, I want all of you to introduce yourself to the class, so we can get to know you and build a firm foundation of self esteem." she pointed to the first that caught her eye, of course it being drako. He WAS the only blue/green kid in the class.

Standing in front of them all, "im...uh....drakonian. But everyone calls me drako." one pudgy child pointed up at the standing boy, a funny expression plastered to his face. "You look like that guy on TV." "Brad pit?" drako asked, puffing his chest out to display his manly good looks. Some gave little snickers, but another child picked up the question, her voice shaking at the thought of whom he reminded her of. "You look like that villain.... the one kim stoppable is always beating." of course the rest knew who she was referring too, the teacher even gave a quizzical lean in on the thought, each scanning his face to determine the truth.

Pushing his shades up again, just from nervous habit, drako nodded to them, "yah. drakken's my...uh...dad." one girl fainted; the rest just allowed a few gasps to escape into the open air. This even threw the teacher off her stance. drako choked down a large lump in his throat, shifting in his place at the quietness. "M-my hobbies are video games, building stuff, and..." "blowing us up." the same pudgy boy yelped, nearly everyone had squooted a few feet from him. drako didn't want them to think him a freak of some sort, even if he did kinda resemble one, but the sarcasm wouldn't stay hidden for very long. It was just who he was to snap out what ever came into his mind. Rubbing the back of his head, that cocky sneer came crawling over his lips, "well, if push comes to shove."

Maybe it would have been best to avoid the topic, or draw attention away from it entirely. Mrs. shellybrook finally broke the unease, waving her hands to draw the attention away from such a morbid thought. "A-all right children, next. Why don't you awaken her so she can come up here." drako shrugged, guessing his turn over and took his seat. He was the only one in the very front now; most of the kids feared him thanks to that little introduction. 'Great. I just HAD to sass them. Hope the school doesn't call my folks for this.' he half listened to the rest; they were pretty boring to say the least.

drako was just about to nod off by the entire useless dribble spouted out by the other children. He concluded he could learn absolutely NOTHING from this school thing, besides how to pick fights if it came to that again. The classroom door flew open, his head jolted up at the burst. Swiveling his sights to the cause for his nap, drako gasped, staring bewildered at the brightest pair of green eyes ever seen. And just as he went tare his focus from them, they stared right back at him, something strange twirled deep inside that green jungle. It was frightening.

And the person those piercing eyes belonged to stormed right towards him.

Vixon: so here's the second chapter.....er, the first I mean. So how'd everyone like it? Kim and ron's kid will come in soon, so don't get your knickers in a twist. And I'll try to work on my spell check, though its being a butt about things. Hope for reviews, and keep reading.


	3. do i know you?

**ch2 _"do I know you?"_**

A strawberry blonds stumbled in severally winded, setting her things beside drako and turned towards the teacher. "Im so sorry im late, my mommy had arines to run." the girl managed to gasp out, her breaths heavy from a full out jog to get here. Mrs. shellybrook beamed the cute child an encouraging grin, picking her attendance sheet up. "Oh yes, you must be..." "Dawn. My names dawn." the girl hurriedly interrupted, clasping a hand to her beating heart. The teacher motioned for her to introduce herself, since the other girl wasn't fully awaken from her fainting spell yet. Dawn began her speech by clearing her throat, standing strait and tall for the others. "My name is dawn. I like singing and animals. I hate evil and mean things," most of the children stole quick glances towards drako, "and I love nachos."

After an extended period of silence, Mrs. shellybrook clapped in approval, signaling that the presentation was good. dawn swept her green orbs across to her vacant pillow, nestling herself next to a certain odd colored kid. "Hi there, what's your name?" she asked, all smiles to him. drako wrinkled his nose to the curious girl, knowing she reminded him of someone he had seen before. But like for most kids, putting two and two together was a lot harder than expected. Instead, he turned away from her, arms crossed in annoyance, "drako." dawn pressed closer to him, extending a hand to shake. "Its good to meet you drako. I hope we have fun this year together." drako leaned further away from this GIRL. "Yeah, yeah. Dollies and stuff." dawn took up his pinky, the only thing that slightly lifted up from his arm.

Shaking it politely, " I like dollies too. Well, the fighting kung-fu action type." several kids snickered at that, but returned their focus to the other speaking kid once drako gave them all a warning glare. "I never said I liked dollies. I like action figures. Big diff." dawn leaned in a little more, forcing him to do like wise. "You dress them up, and play with them, how's it different? Boys are just so in denial." dawn poked his arm, seeing to the fact he was ignoring her now. "You listening? drako? I know you can hear me, your eye lid is twitching." the girl knocked on the side of his head, causing him to bit his lip and fall over on his side from the practically horizontal position he was in.

Still fuming on the floor, drako shot back up to stand, a strange hair drier-like contraption in his clutch, "carrot top! If you bother me, I will FRY you. Crushing your spirit till your nothing but a wallow of self pity goo." (Can you guess where I got that?) dawn tilted her head, still smiling up to him. "Your gonna kill me with a hair drier?" stepping back a few feet, with everyone present attentions, drako sneered at the oblivious girl. He made sure these people understood what would happen if they even considered messing with the son of an evil genius. "You got that right red, and it's not a hair drier. Okay...maybe it was at one time, but it is now a laser for destroying people. I will now put it from stun...to kill." his voice dropped at the last two words, shadows out of nowhere blanketed his face.

drako laughed manically, just like drakken did when he thought he was on to something. "Okay, evil laugh is off my to-do list, NOW DIE!" he pulled the trigger, standing there for about 30 seconds waiting for the blinding blast. A handful of kids shut their eyes, some jumped to the teacher for protection. Still nothing. drako had perspiration drench his neck at the lack of the exploding happening in the room, he smashed a hand on the long nozzle. "Well?" dawn asked, still not expecting anything to go boom any time soon. drako tapped his foot, shaking the gun a few times. "Its.uh, warming up. Give it a sec." he smashed it against the wall, growing even more frustrated. Stomping on it now, drako slipped on the gun when he went to jump on it.

dawn just picked the cord off the floor, laughing at his less than observant capabilities. "Either you need an instruction manual for your own creation, or its batteries are dead." she waved the cord in front of her face, snickering slightly at his angry-im-gonna-kill-you face he just couldn't wipe away. Yanking the wire out of her grasp, drako feebly plugged it in, placing his sunglasses back over his eyes for the blinding light. "Fine! Now everything is in check. Prepare to die red." pulling the trigger with a stretching sneer, the overjoyed expression faded entirely once the blasted thing backfired, exploding from the other end to blow up in his face. Once the smoke had cleared, and the dust clouds fell from the huge hole in the wall behind him, dawn coughed a laugh out at the appearance drako now resided in.

"Now THATS some bad luck." dawn managed to fall over, stuck in a snickering fit at the black face of drako, the cracks running through his yellow tinted glasses, and the way his hair sizzled at the ends. His eyes narrowed on her, drako puffed out a smokey breath at her humor of his humiliation. "Great. Im a failure just like my father." he grumbled to himself more than anyone, patting the flames from his butt. The teacher immediately grabbed drako by his ear, pulling him out the hole he had just created. "All right mister. You are getting a time out and we are having a long talk about your behavior." such brutality in the school system, drako was hardly able to keep up with the outraged teacher, his hands flailed in the air at each painful yank she produced to keep him right behind herself. "ow ow ow, lady your gonna rip my ear off."

The day dragged on, the wall had a desk pushed in front of it until proper repairs could be made, and drako sat in a corner with a dunce hat on. "How humiliating." he spoke quietly to his stuffed dinosaur toy, as if it were his evil henchman and he was far from amused at this treatment on his first day. "She deserved to be fried, begged for it deeno. Where did I go wrong in the blue prints?" he shook the toy, watching its beady eyes stare blankly back up at him. "Oh, now you give me that look too? Fine!" he tossed the stuffed animal towards what ever direction he cared, drako wasn't really paying much attention sense his anger was defiantly getting the better of him.

Crossing his arms, he sniffed indignantly into the air, watching the way all the other children played while he was stuck in the corner......alone. A sorrowful glaze fell over his eyes; he rubbed the remainder of the black ash from his face on his sleeve, dislodging some tears as he did so. ' I'll just turn away. Cant get depressed at what you cant see.' he turned his body, but with every shrill squeal of some kid enjoying themselves, drako couldn't help but see the reason for it. Laying his head against the wall, he shut his eyes, counting the seconds until school let out and he could just retreat to his room to forget this whole day. Someone tapped his shoulder, gently, to catch his attention from such morbid thoughts.

"Excuse me?" came a familiar high-pitched voice. drako cringed at the person it had to belong to, scooting away the best he could from her reach. "Excuse me drako, is this yours?" dawn held up the dino toy, watching the way he snatched it from her grasp in just a blink of the eye. "Don't touch my things!" drako snarled, cuddling deeno protectively. This only caused the girl to huff some air up to her falling bangs; irritated he couldn't just say something like 'thank you' but instead always seem to snap at her. "Your welcome." she snorted, ready to turn around and just get as far from that despicable creature as possible. Until she noticed the black patches still covering his cheeks in certain areas, the way he just looked so freaking pitiful by his lonesome, with everyone keeping their distance, just like he wanted them too. 'Or does he?' if he wanted the solitude, then her remaining would be shear punishment to him, if he wanted her to stay, than this is what she would do.

Either way, dawn felt very shy towards this blue kid, so unlike herself. Almost awkward in a way. "drako, if you want some company...." he spun his head around; the glaze in his eyes covered every inch of the two different colored pupils. A flicker of something caught her breath, a softness sturred deep inside those blue and brown orbs in almost a hopeful flicker. But just as quickly as it appeared, it dispersed into the hateful, stone hard glare he always gave her. "What makes you think I want some dumb GIRL around me?! Even if I did, you'd be the last stupid person I'd want so leave! Me! ALONE!!" he turned his back completely on her, scrunching up at all the stares he was sure he had attracted from that little outburst. The glowing flicker of his hands began to illuminate, forcing drako to naw intensely on his lower lip to keep his anger in check.

That's all the school needed, him burning it down on the first day. Severally hurt by his words, dawn turned her eyes away from him, clutching a hand to her chest to ease the ach he had struck so easily. 'Why? Why does he say those things to me? What did I ever do to him?' dawn ran out of the room, straight to the bathroom to cry her eyes out. He was so cruel. So mean and cruel to her.

drako shook uncontrollably, singeing deeno by his hands. 'Stupid girl! Stupid red haired princess!! Why cant she just go jump off a cliff, or play in traffic?!'

Recess came after the ordeal, and dawn had quit a hard time to get over those stabbing words. But at least he wasn't just directing it on her; drako seemed to rub all the kids the wrong way. And without even trying it seemed. Groups of newly formed friends began to take shape across the playground, giggles, shoats, games of all sorts erupted into the air. dawn dried her face, swallowing the lurching sadness down to at least enjoy herself until this fun time came to an end. A group of preppy girls caught her eyes first, dawn came up behind, what had to be, the ringleader of the bunch. "Hi there, my name is dawn...." "eww." the brunette squilled, sweeping her scrutinizing gaze up and down dawns outfit.

"You should be called fashion disaster." the small group burst into laughter, pointing at dawns purple sports shirt and baggy blue jeans. "If you cant say something nice, you shouldn't say nothing at all." dawn protested, walking away, severely furious at the audacity of those spoiled brats. She then walked over to a bunch of boys that gave gross comments on her being a girl. 'Well crap, it seems no one likes me here.' dawn shrunk into a tiny self-conciuonse shell, walking over to the lonely swings to sit and think. "I guess I just don't fit in anywhere." she sighed, speaking timidly to herself as she shut her eyes to drown out the depressing image.

"Join the club." drako hissed, snapping her head immediately up to his position. He was nestled on the ground, nearly camouflaged by the bush next to where she sat. He hadn't even looked up to her, working on the busted hair drier...er, laser gun. Perhaps he didn't realize he was speaking to HER, because according to dawn's book, he hated her guts. That was made perfectly clear earlier in class. Pulling out a tiny blowtorch, drako flipped the hard hat over his head, shielding his eyes from the sparks. "Were you talking to me?" dawn pointed at herself, but quickly put an arm up to her face when the light burst on contact with the metal. "No, I was talking to Santa clause."

The light went out, drako flipped the shades up to scan his handy work. "I thought you didn't like Me." it was such a silent, fearful statement, that brought drako's face up skeptically to the girl who swung slowly next to him. "Your right, I don't like you. But that doesn't mean im not gonna talk to you. It beats talkin to myself or deeno, which is ultimately talking to myself." he placed the blow torch back in his back pack, then removed some wires from a winde up toy he had swiped from a helpless little kid in the class room. "What did I ever do to you to make you not like me? I've never had people not like me."

drako growled up at her, then cooled his jets once he couldn't help but point out the obvious, "if people LOOOOVE you so much, why are you out here with me? hmmmmmm?" she choked, unable to respond. "I'll tell you why, because you delude yourself. You're on some coo coo piles or just all that red hair is eating into your brain making you stupid. Welcome to isolation princess, either suck it up and take it or show them who's boss." drako lifted the nozzle of the laser gun, aiming it at a basketball that was being thrown around the court by a group of care free little twerps. Pulling the trigger, the blast raced to the ball, bursting it into millions of little shredded pieces, causing most to wonder what the heck just happened. He turned back to her, blowing the smoke away from the end of the laser gun in a cowboy fashion, then twirled it in his hand in show.

dawn gave an eep sound in her throat, realizing that could have just as easily been her this morning. "You could've hurt someone." she leapt to her feet, pushing the end of the instrument down to the ground incase an accident occurred. "Yeah, so. What's your point ms. thang?" "I'll tell you the point." dawn's eyes watered at the evilness, the iciness in his mockery, all the things she hated in just one person. "Someone could die! Do you want that to happen? Do you!?!?" "As long as it isn't me." drako sneered, inflating her fury so easily. He loved baiting her into frenzy, forcing this petite girl to go into hysterics over such a trivial thing.

dawn slapped the gun out of his hand, brushing the tears away when they came spilling over the edges of her lids. "Your so.....so......" she couldn't finish it, couldn't find the word to describe him right now, or the rage that built into the hateful part she never wished to share with any one. "EVIL?!" drako asked, quickly continuing before her mouth found any more words to spout out. "It runs in the family red, I just happen to be evil. Either handle it or get out of my face." he pushed her roughly, causing dawn to nearly fall face first into the dirt. Quivering her lip, struck down to the very core by his cruelty, dawn pushed herself back up, wanting to give him a thrashing of his meager little life.

"What are you gonna do baby? Cry? Go ahead, cry, no one's here to help you. Your gonna have to learn to pick yourself up, princess." he towered over her, arms folded across his chest triumphantly; never expecting what was to come. dawn thrusted her leg out, kicking drako off his high horse and flat onto his back for her to pounce on. "Im sick of you calling me names. Im sick of you being so mean. What's your deal?! Why can't you be nice like everyone else? What'd we ever do to you?" holding him by the scruff of his jacket, dawn shook him up and down, her Luke warm tears fell repeatedly onto his turquoise face, washing the rest of the ash away by the torrents.

The evil eye caste full force onto this girl, sending drako to roll him over, with her pinned underneath. He wanted so badly to strike her, to kick and spit, bite and scratch this persistent wench.... but he couldn't. drako couldn't hit a girl, didn't want to, not really deep down. Keeping his face smothering close to hers, the growl that followed every word coated every syllable struck a cold blade of fear into dawns being. "What's it matter to you what they did to me?!! Im just another freak, a monster to you, and your just another princess!" he had already said to much, piercing his quivering lip between clenched fangs as she stared worriedly up to him. At those hurtful, glimmering brown and green eyes. Two colors that could never match, yet told her so much by the way they just stabbed deeply into her bright emerald ones. "Im sorry." dawn whispered, unable to say much else.

drako felt his hands beginning to glow, knew she was starting to feel the increasing heat lick up her skin. "I don't want your pity." drako snarled, jumping off her, scooping his belongings up and disappearing back into the school building. dawn didn't know if anyone had even seen that little squabble, but knew drako had told her more than he had to anyone else in his entire life. Rubbing the hot fabric of her sleeves, she wiped the remainder of her tears away. He didn't hate her......he hated himself. dawn sat back on the swing, not a person had turned in their direction, perhaps uncaring, perhaps unknowing of what took place. But, he was so sad....."Underneath that spit fire." dawn commented, unable to get that painful look on his face out of her mind, or the words he had said.

Why did he keep calling her princess? Or red? Well, calling her red wasn't anything new, her dad had been saying that for her entire life, or so her mother had told her. 'But princess? I don't look like one, im a fashion disaster for crips sake.' dawn unwrinkled her shirt; finding little dirt smudges here and there. It couldn't be any worse than on drako's; he even had burns on his outfit so it wasn't all that bad. Giving a giggle, dawn swung a little higher. "He just needs some time. I'll show him the righteous path even if it kills him." dawn laughed out, nearly touching the clouds, in her imagination that is. 'All that new attitude training for him starts tomorrow.'

Vixon: so that's it. Chapter 3 is up for my friend (who doesn't even read the blasted thing!) the next chapter Is gonna defiantly have some mushy gushy girly stuff in it, and a lot of bickering from drako. Oh....he's the luckiest guy in the world and doesn't even know it. It seems the case for most people. I'd also like to give my thanks out to all the reviewers out there. Its you that keep me writing this story, so keep giving me well needed criticism.


	4. she's after me

_**Vixon: yes, it was pointed out that they are waaaaay more advanced than regular kindergarteners, but the story wouldn't be as interesting if all's they talked about was cooties. So yeah, I'm gonna try and make them a little more kiddish, but drako is still a child genius so he'll be....a little more mature in the vocab area.**_

**_ch3 " she's after me!!!"_**

The night wore on; dawn snuggled into her bed, waiting for her parents to come tuck her in for the night. It was all so quiet, and the blue prints for her plans were already tucked into her bulging backpack for tomorrow. drako would learn the error of his ways, he would learn to respect all living creatures and hopefully, she would be able to burn it into his little bitty boy brain to never make or pick up a weapon ever again. 'Yeah, perfect plan. Girls rule.' the footsteps of her father came to her door, he burst in with that cheesy smile on his face, bestowing funny faces to show how good or bad his day went. "It's only been one day and they did this to me." his blue eyes crossed and his tongue poked out to make a BLAH face.

"Daddy, your English class cant be that bad." dawn giggled up, knowing he was over exaggerating just a tad bit. ron absently tripped over a fluffy stuffed animal in her room, stumbling, then losing his pants all together some how in the process. "It was soooo good, I lost my pants." he pointed out, standing back up to tighten his belt. "I swear, when you get into high school and get into MY English class little red, I am so gonna teach you the 411 on the ronness. You'd like to be just like your daddy-o." dawn grabbed his nose with a giggle, and wiggled it when he bent to kiss her. "You can teach me all about losing my underpants in school. I can't wait."

ron drowned his little girl in a heavy assault of kisses, tickling her tummy, and cracking jokes about mole rats and junk. She loved her dad so much, the way he could just brighten any mood, whether he meant to or not. And hopefully, dawn would be just like him.... starting with drako's foul attitude. "Did you enjoy your first day of pre-k?" ron piled numerous stuffed toys around his daughter, watching the way she snuggled up to each until only her head was visible. "Yeah, it was.....okay." "Okay. Okay? That's it? Nothing special? No finger pics of yours truly?" ron flashed his pearly grin; puffing his chest out to show what a babe magnet he thought he was. dawn nodded slowly, a distant glaze infiltrated her focus. "I didn't make any friends. They all just kinda, I don't know, don't like me."

ron folded his arms across his chest, brows furrowed in thought. "Its just the first day, they don't know what a cool lil ambre you are yet." yet dawn didn't say anything else, she watched the night outside swallow her neighborhood in its cool colors. 'I wonder how drako is doing.' why should she care about him?! He was a jerk to her, and everyone else she might add. "dawn, did something happen to you today? I could talk to your teacher about it." a note of concern coated her fathers voice; he had all the reason too. "Oh, it was nothing daddy. I was just.... there's this kid at school. He's so different; I think people are really mean to him. So he-he was not nice." now ron began to understand her unusual quietness.

Taking the rubber band out of her one pigtail, ron placed a gentle hand onto his Childs head. "Its good you think about others, but you shouldn't let them push you around." "He doesn't push me around." dawn said this a little quickly, practically defending the bully. ron arched an eyebrow towards her, tapping her hidden elbows from above the covers. It was only natural that dawn stroked her fingers over the scraps from today, a thing her fathers hawk eyes picked up on its radars the moment she arrived home. Casting her eyes down to her lap, dawn continued in her explanation, "he doesn't mean too. I want to help him. I don't think he's as bad as what he wants me to think." "Now that's some mature thinking. You get it from me you know."

"Mom says I get it from her, and I just get my clumsiness from you." both caste stretching grins, ron kissed her one last time for the night. "You can try to help people red, but not everyone wants help. Just remember never to let them take advantage of you or YOUR the one's that gonna need the help. Get what im saying?" turning on her cuddle buddy nightlight, dawn scratched her head, allowing for her waist long hair to fall over her shoulders. "uhhhh, this is one of those life lesson thingies isn't it?" ron nodded.

"Don't worry daddy, I can do It." he flicked the lights off, leaving only the soft glow of pandaroo to illuminate her room. 'At least, I hope.' dawn fluttered her lashes, adjusting to the shift of shadows until the night stillness claimed her thoughts.

The next day wore on, having the groups of children chattering with their newfound friends. Everyone seemed so oblivious of drako or dawn's existence, the children just finger-painted or played with the numerous piles of toys. dawn kept checking over her shoulder to find drako, she had yet to build the courage to go back over to him, and she knew the day was wearying on with or without her aiding his ego any. Finally inhaling a deep breath, she stood from the block castle she had constructed, going over plan a she had concocted over night. 'Be brave be brave. Mommy said its always best to help people.'

Her legs grew rubbery, the insides turned to mush at the advancing steps to the one kid sitting in the corner by himself again. He was readjusting wires on a new means of destruction, crossing the patches and fusing the metal with his blowtorch. Bringing one hand up to her mouth, dawn coughed lightly to draw his attention. drako ignored her. She tried again, he still purposely ignored her. "Excuses me drako," it was a very timid attempt, but dawn still managed to grasp his focus. He held nothing less of an icy glare, jaw stiffened in annoyance. "Whaaaaaaat do you want?" drako immediately pressed the new item behind himself; aware of the last time she had laid eyes on his last invention.

"I...uh.... noticed you here all by yourself, and thought you might.... oh, I don't know, do you mind if I sit with you?" he hardly cared, blowing a 'feh' into the air and returned his attention to his project. She took that as close to a yes as possible, seating rather close to him, innocently observing the way he masterfully fiddled with each chip, played with each twisty turny thingy in the new fangled device. "That looks like a remote controller." dawn pointed out, inwardly sighing in relief at the way it appeared harmless......or so it seemed. "Im glad your not making another gun, I can't stand them. Not since...."

"Look, I don't have time to ramble on about your life story, so beat it princess." he interrupted rudely, returning to his work. Sighing defeated, dawn removed the piece of paper waded up in her pocket, marking off plan A. 'being nice doesn't work. Need new idea.' dawn poked drako in the head with her crayon, a look of annoyance framed over her features. "I was just trying to be polite to you, but you know what I think?" this was too amusing; drako lifted his head up to observe the girl towering over him. "You should leave the thinking to professionals, like me. Wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours to have a melt down now would you?" he snickered slightly under his breath, just enough to bait her into another fit of rage, even if she didn't have a clue to what a professional was and she was positive he wasn't it.

"I think you're just a selfish, spoiled little brat that doesn't even know when someone's being nice to him. And you're stupid." "I am not stupid! Your stupid." they both eyed one another, and then burst out raspberry the opposer loudly until the entire classroom turned to stare. Why she even bothered with him was beyond anyone else's comprehension. "Girls are icky, go away." dawn planted her fists on her hips, taking on the form of her angry mother. "Boys are smelly, you go away."

Standing in defense, drako snarled at the impudent little wench, hands clenching and unclenching at her constant insults. "I was here first. Your the one that came shaking your butt over and wanted to sit next to me." dawn pouted a bit, puffing her chest out in retaliation, "I just wanted to say im sorry for fighting with you, but every time I try you start a new fight with me. For someone that can make all these lame guns, you have to be the stupidest smart person I've ever met."

How she felt like slapping that turquoise face of his till only black and blue was his colors. Pointing a clawed finger up to her face, drako spat out between bared teeth, "that's right! I mean... i am smart, and dont ever call me stupid. Or I'll make you regret it princess." this hardly intimidated dawn, she sniffed her nose into the air, arms now firmly crossed over her chest. It was a wonder Mrs. shellybrook never came over to split them up. (Where is that lady anyways?) "So why do you keep saying mean things to me drako? Is it because your blue and alone and no one likes you and you have a bad mouth that needs to be cleaned with soup?" the icy stare, the one that could burn a million holes into the soul fell onto the still obnoxious girl.

'Get a hold of yourself, she's just a retarded, ignorant, pretty girl that I....' calming his features, drako wisped away the flames that had grown up his arms, pushing the thoughts and questions down into the pit of his conscious. Blushing just slightly at that last thought, drako regained most of his composure, baffled to the sudden idea of dawn resembling anything pretty. In fact, that just sparked a new idea into his noggin. "I told you yesterday, but inbreeding can cause people to lose their memory. And in case your color blind, I am turquoise. And this," drako knelt down to his bag, shuffling his fingers through the many clattering items within its fabric. Chills came tumbling down dawn's neck now. She knew she had pushed him to breaking point, and it was only the first two days of kindergarten. Stepping back several feet, dawn scrunched her shoulders, waiting what it was he would pull out to put the hurt on her. "...Is for you."

Clenching her eyes tightly shut, dawn rose a hand to shield her face, protecting herself any way possible from the blast that would shortly ensue. Nothing happened, no explosion, no sound of a humming laser canon pointed in her general direction. Only the giggles of oblivious kids enjoying the daily activities and dawns rapid heart beat were heard. Slowly opening her lids, dawn lowered the appendage to marvel at what it was he held out to her. Eyes grew, mouth dropped at the simple beauty he extended to the tiny girl. "Oh, wow." dawn whispered, a smile crept onto her features. "drako, its so prettyful." she raised a finger to poke at the light blue choker, awed by the necklace. drako only pierced his lip with teeth, holding down the diabolical laughter from escaping, also rolling his eyes at the word 'prettyful'. 'What kinda word is that?'

"I also would like to apologize for my foul behavior." drako bowed before her, somewhat in a resemblance of a gentleman being chivalrous for his lady. "Eh?" dawn asked, unsure what exactly he had said. "Im s-s-so......" it was funny to watch the faces he made to get a single simple word out, something he wasn't used to saying by the looks of it. Breathing an irritated breath out, drako racked his hand through his dark hair, "fill in the blank for me, would ya toots." the tiny girl blushed under his Sauvé voice, having her focus travel from the gift he bestowed to his green and brown eyes. Swooshing a hand aside, drako came behind dawn in one quick stride, placing it around her slender neck. "Thank you thank you thank you drako. I love it and wont ever take it off." he chuckled darkly as the last latch clicked.

"Oh, I know." walking back to his bag, drako left his back to face her, a triumphant expression blanketing his face. "Lock." he commanded the necklace, dawn's loving smile melted gradually from the sound. "drako, what are you......?" her fingers went up to the gift, yet she was unable to tare the choker from her throat. drako slowly turned back to the panicking girl, a smirk stretched its way from ear to ear. Placing both hands behind his back, the boy couldn't help but boast. (Its what every good villain does to make themselves feel better. nothing like building their inflated ego.) "Your so gullible princess, always gonna fall for my schemes."

dawns eyes began to water at what he had in stored for the likes of her. How could she have fallen into his trap, trusted this weirdo and his gadgets? "Now you pay the ultimate price for disturbing me." straitening his back, drako felt the pride whelm up inside him, the look of shear terror smothered dawns body till her form quivered under his glare. "Don't do this. I never wanted to...." "Mute." the word silenced dawn's voice, ending her sentence dead in its tracks. Not only could she not scream at him in anger, dawn couldn't even tell the teacher what was wrong. (Pre-k don't know how to write yet. oh, revenge is so delicious) drako stepped up to pat her head in his evil scientist fashion. "Now you be a good girl and go play quietly with your dolls."

dawn slapped his hand from her head, tears of hatred brewed in the depths of her eyes. Planting her feet to the ground, she slapped that insensitive creeps face so hard his mama felt the burn. The crisp echo caught the teacher's attention, but she was baffled once her focus lifted to find dawn fuming over to her blocks and drako on the ground, clutching his struck face in confusion. A nice red mark stood as a symbol of his dangerous dance with a girl and her pride.

Recess came, and dawn had yet to get any kind of response out of drako other than his usual insults. He seemed very good at throwing words in people's faces and causing many of the children to burst out in tears.....like her on the first day. Needless to say, he wasn't all too popular. "Hi, my names lexis. wanna play with me?" a dark tanned girl asked, holding a bright orange ball up to dawns face. Nodding, and still unable to utter a single word because of this contraption, dawn just went about tossing the bouncy item back and forth to the sweet girl. It was amazing that NOW she found a friend, and yet couldn't even tell jokes to her all thanks to Mr. dark and creepy. 'How long will this thingy last?'

It seemed fairly enjoyable to join in on the games, dawn wished she could laugh out her glee, but still there was silence when she opened her mouth. She looked back to find drako somewhere abouts the playground, but he was a very good hider today. He practically melted into the shadows, a master in the art of staying well out of sight.

'There she is, all happy with those other kids.' drako eyed her heatedly from the bushes, practically snarling under his breath at the joy dawn held for her new friend. But what did he expect? He treated her so poorly, always mocking her in every turn, degrading the girl like so many others because of his own insecurities. drako was becoming a bully. Grinding his teeth at dawn's smiles, the leaves he grasped sizzled away into black ash to the ground. 'She shouldn't be happy. If I cant, why should anyone else?!' it was unbearable to sit out on the sidelines, observing others at play.

Was it the fact he wasn't happy that pissed him off, or that dawn was having fun without him? How was he to know, he maybe a genius, but you must remember he is still only five. dawn swirled her head around at the growls coming from behind, watching the silver coils of smoke lift from the bushes. Gulping down a large lump, drako pushed out of sight, seating himself next to his backpack to get ahold of himself. dawn always did this to him, she always found a way to make him feel......funny. 'I feel sick. I must be going crazy or something cus I never act this way. She's put some kind of curse on Me.' placing his head into his hands, drako closed his eyes to drown out that persistent girl. She was after him, a very scary, yet very honored feeling.

"Well if it isn't the blue kid." came a very menacing voice, and the owner of it leered down at the seated drako. Hanging over him was a group of three boys, and they didn't appear friendly. The ringleader pulled drako up by the scruff of his neck, dragging drako to face his foul breath. "I know you're the one that blew up our ball yesterday. I don't know how you did it, but freaks like you shouldn't even be allowed to go to the same country as the rest of us." there was that fightin word again, and certainly not the last time drako would hear it. It was enough to put the fires into the young villains eyes, spiraling his actions into a violent rage.

"Your one to talk, have you looked in the mirror lately hippo boy? Let me go before I show you what a FREAK can do to you." the boys only chuckled darkly at drako's impudent threats, never realizing the danger they themselves were in. the smoldering glow began to radiate in drako's palms, snaking up to his elbows at the taunting laughter. "There's three of us and one of you, so I hope you like eating dirt, blue boy." (They're second graders by the way, hence the reason they can count.) A bright orange ball rolled over to the bully's feet, halting all violence for the moment.

dawn ran up to the group, her face puzzled at the seen. Sweeping her gaze over the brutality about to be inflicted on them all, dawn gave a warm smile, hoping this would stop any fighting. Sadly, she was mistaken. "What are you looking at loser?" one of the boys barked, raising his fist's to indicate what would happen if she got involved. dawn was unable to respond, so she knelt to take up the loose ball. The other boy kicked it away from her, sending it to hiss its way over the playground fence and into the street where she would never be able to retrieve it. "We asked you a question, moron, so answer or you'll get one serious beating." dawn nerved her lip, buttoning her mouth tightly shut. The same boy advanced, smirking wickedly at what he took as dawn being totally petrified. "Leave her alone." drako snapped, grabbing the advancing boys sleeve to have it burst into flames.

The kid fell to the ground, rolling constantly on the soil to extinguish the small lava hot flare. The one who had kicked the ball took several steps back in complete shock. drako turned his sights onto the one still holding him, cooling his hands so he could twist his way loose and flip the child over his back. The sprawled out bully on the ground leapt up, tackling dawn to the ground in his pint up fury, ready to smash his fists into the next living thing he saw. But dawn knew how to defend herself, kicking him over her head, leaping to her feet in a defensive pose, and ready to put the hurt on anyone that so gave her indication of dukeing it out. The group surrounded the outnumbered pair, forcing dawn and drako's backs against one another. "I'll get them high, you gettem low." she nodded, sprinting to force the titan's to fall while drako made mince meat out of the bullies for his troubles.

It only took a few good hits to send the older kids retreating, dawn and drako panted with victory printed onto their faces. The fight was over, with them on top. "You hurt?" drako spun to make sure she was perfectly fine, his eyes skimmed over every exposed part on dawn's body. Shaking her head no, dawn knelt down to the collapsed drako, her hands rubbed his shirt to find if any wounds had been placed on him. No blood, a good sign. drako watched the way she examined him, meticulously checking and rechecking his hands and clothed parts, not finding any indication to grow concerned over. It was like nothing else mattered right now, only dawn's caressing touch, and drako's inability to come up with a corky comment on her misplaced fretting. It was almost hypnotic, causing drako's lids to lazily droop. dawn allowed her fingers to stroke his chin, then traveled up to his cheeks.

He was so cold, and very sleepy. 'Soft, she's soft.' drako nuzzled into her open palms, his warm breath placed a relieved smile to lift onto the concerned girls lips. Instantly grabbing her hands, drako snarled at the way she had brought his guard down enough to immobilize his senses. "Stop touching me, im fine." throwing down her hands, drako went to reach for his backpack, ready to sling it over his shoulder and escape her pressing stare. Again, dawn reached for his body, slightly hurt by his rejection. She had almost felt like she had found something in him, a lesser of evils you might say. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Stop trying to help me, you could've been hurt." her silence left an uncomfortable curtain to hang over them, drako blushed, still scrambling to locate his belongings.

Shaking her head gently, dawn gave another smile, pulling the backpack up to his lap. drako had kept his eyes on the ground, slipping his sunglasses on to mask the stirring emotions within. "Dont give me that look." he ordered, knowing the hopeful gleam was visible in her green orbs. "I-i didn't mean it the way it sounded. If you had gotten hurt, I would've been the first one in trouble. I could care less if you did though." the redness refused to disperse from his cheeks, drako's entire body was betraying him. A deliquete hand fell on top of his; dawn eased the tension building in his nerves. Slowly glancing up to this girl, drako found the warm expression clinging to her face, never faltering in any way. 'How does she do it, make me forget what I am for just a few moments?'

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" it was a grime question, one he felt needed an explanation NOW. dawn rotated a finger over the necklace, signaling she still couldn't communicate her reasons. Instead, she tried her best to offer some form of answering his baffled look, placing her hand over his chest then bringing it to hers. Once he followed the movement, dawn lifted his hand up and entwined her fingers with his. "I don't get it." drako admitted, turning away from dawn with a downcast angle to his features. Biting her lip, dawn thus gave him a hug. A simple, friendly, loving hug that sent ripples to flow throughout drako's system.

Blinking several times to comprehend this, drako closed his eyes, taking in the embrace. She gave him a feeling not even his family could conjure, and she so willing did it without reason or regret. "Unlock." the shaky command came, causing the dreaded gift to plummet from dawn's neck. It was shocking at the sudden morph from sinister to sympathetic; the action nearly caused dawn to choke from surprise. "Thank you." dawn whispered, nearly in tears at the charitable release from doomed silence. "I just want to be your friend drako, no strings attached." his ears couldn't have heard that, no one ever willingly wished to be his friend. But dawn...

Perhaps she meant it, unlike all those many times when he had heard the false truths and allowed himself to believe them. ' She's different. Someone I feel safe to share things with. A friend.' no that was impossible. It wasn't true. "Why do you want to be MY friend? Im a villain, you hate evil things. We can't ever be friends."

"Your not evil, I can see the good in you. If only you could too, then im sure you wouldn't say such mean things. I think.... your just afraid." drako leapt to his feet fumes coming from the top of his head. "I am NOT afraid of anything! And YOU wont change me, I wont let you. Stay away from me if you know what's good for you, or I'll make you regret ever meeting me." "I could never r-regret that." drako slung his backpack across his back, stomping towards the school building. Dawn lowered her head; she had been so close to getting through to him. So freakin close she could've spit on it. But his pride, that seemed to be the only thing standing between them. Batting her lashes, dawn inhaled a deep breath at her bitter defeat, rethinking her strategies. 'Its harder than I thought to help someone. Maybe daddy was right. He doesn't want my help, and there's no point in me trying to do the impossible.' the orange ball bopped the girl on the head, automatically sending her to clasp a hand on the struck part and look around for whoever had done that to her.

Blinking up at drako in the distance, she saw the remote controller in his hands. He smirked, twirling it in his palm, and placed it back into his pocket before making a retreat to the building. Before he even got to the steps, dawn swooped the ball up, chucking as hard as she could in his direction. Once it made contact with his shoulder, drako twirled around, nearly ready to rip someone's head off for that. Until he noticed a certain girl giggling giddily to herself at his angered expression. "Oh, now you're in for It." sneering, drako charged at her, picking the ball up as he ran, and screaming out, "DODGE BALL!"

The whole playground burst into screams of excitement, separating into two teams, as every round object in the area became a weapon. dawn and drako, of course, the captains of both teams. And then, the war raged, with many casualties until only dawn and drako squared off against one another. It was a heated battle, that would have lasted all day since neither could actually hit the other, and they never put as much force into throwing the balls as they did with other kids. It was a game both would remember, and a friendship that would surely blossom....... unless anyone ever figured out that they should be mortal enemies. And if that truth came to light, what would be the out come? Is friendship stronger than the hatred that flows deeply in both households?


	5. it's not easy being me

Vixon: sorry I haven't updated lately, school work and all. But I assure you that I'm only gonna put up three more chapters and then I'm ending this story. Cant say I haven't had fun writing this, but it needs to come to a close……… and I love the reviews you all sent me. **Takes a bow** thank you thank you.

**ch4 **"**_its not easy being me_**"

The days came and went, each holding a memory that was well cherished. Drako brought many of his contraptions to display, and the more he remained glued to dawn's side, the less benevolent his inventions became. They laughed, shared snacks, made finger paintings, doing the things kindergarten was supposed to have developing minds do. And the more dawn followed her new friend around, the more sure she became of herself, nearly confident in her own actions.

"I made a naked mole rat, what did you make?" dawn held up the clay statue in her small hands, beaming at the likeness she had seen in old photo's of her dad and his pet. Placing the finishing touches onto his masterpiece, drako lifted the creation up, " a hover craft. I'm working on the blueprints for it right now." he pointed to all the things he would install into the real deal, rambling about how great it would be once he received his license to drive it. "You should make it baby blue. And give it a racing strip down the side."

Tilting his head in thought, drako shook it aside, unable to picture his freedom car blue. Too many things in his house were already that. "I was gonna make it a soft green. Like your eyes." he blushed at that said, scrunching up involuntarily by the way dawn cued of his compliment. "I hope you let me ride in it, taking me to the mall and stuff when its finished." "You'll be the first to sit beside me, princess." now he felt like a complete dork, dawn must think him a total loser by the way his words came out. And if this got out, he would never hear the end of it from the other kids, some might even call him a girl liker. But whispers of it were already in effect, seeing to the fact a girl was all he hung around. Following her like a lovesick puppy, which repulsed the mini villain for all its worth.

"Drako?" dawn timidly squeaked, batting her lashes shyly for the boy in front or her. She had dropped her gaze to her play-do object, soft pink stained her cheeks. "Why do you, ya know, always call me princess?" drako looked up at her in shock, his sunglasses slipped several notches down the bridge of his nose. She felt his unease rise, placing both in uncomfortable positions. "Oh, its not like I want you to stop. It makes me feel good when you say it, but I just wanted to know where you came up with the nickname." they still sat there, silent, unmoving for the longest time. Perhaps she had embarrassed him far too much today, or said something to offend him. Drako always was a sensitive type to that sort of thing, so it was possible with the unthinking comments she burst out with.

Drako blew a sigh, adjusting his thoughts to find a suitable answer. This was going to be hard to explain; he himself hadn't really known why the name just somehow stuck to dawn like a second skin. "You'll laugh." "No I wont." she snapped her head up to show her undeniable honesty in that. Sure, she might chuckle, but never full-blown laugh in his face. Scanning her features to be positively sure, drako snorted out her inability to lie and stood, waving her to follow his lead.

They came to the little section where the picture books were being stored, the shelves tipped up far past even drako's reach, but it appeared his targets laid together level to his eyesight. Throwing each book down before dawn's feet, drako had at least five on the floor. He went shuffling to the desired pages, and then pointed his gloved finger to the images on the paper. "That's why." bending down to see, for a moment, dawn could only squint at the elegant ladies in their flowing silk dresses, all of which had to be princesses by the small jeweled crowns branching from their heads. She observed each face, and then swept her gaze up to the fuming boy still hovering over her.

drako noticed her confusion, thus causing him to turn his head away from her; the annoyance of their undying resemblance burned his pupils at the sight. "You're just like them, and I hate It." he crossed his arms, tapping a finger by nervous habit. Drako had to be a.d.h.d. From his lack of keeping still. Bringing her attention from him to the books, a grin made its way to her kind lips. "I don't look like any of them. My hairs a strawberry blond, and I don't even think I own a dress."

"You're all noble and sweet like them, enough to were I just want to hurl sometimes."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being nice. You make lots of friends that way." she flipped several of the pages, still unable to see the connection. "Friends? Who needs them, they just lie to you and stab you in the back." "I've never done that." drako pushed his glasses up higher to his eyes, wanting to hide the tears burning behind them, to banish the resurfacing emotions that ate away at his conscious.

"You will. Because like all fairytales, the beautiful princes will be rescued by a handsome prince. And..... you'll forget all about Me." a tremble rained down upon his voice, giving a whimper instead of the authorities snap he intended. It was much like a lost child in a faceless crowd of strangers. He dropped his head at the image taking shape in his mind, and the realization that had to be working its way through dawn's head. She would leave him, just like everyone else, and never even consider looking back. It's what always happened to the different one's, the freaks of society. And he too was destined to fall in the cracks, forever just a foggy memorance of what once was and what wasn't meant to be.

Shaking her head, dawn realized just how sadly he was mistaken about her characteristics. "No. I'd never leave you drako. I don't know what's happened to you before, but I wont do that." the soft, comforting side of her came down on them, she kept her words steady and gentle for one that was hurting so excruciatingly before her very eyes. "Then promise it." drako gave it more like a sharp order above anything else, his focus drawn detectibly to her smiling eyes, burrowing into them for compliance. " You got it, I promise. Bedside's, i'm not a real princess any ways."

She twiddled with her thumbs, losing herself in the flawless majesty of the painted royals. Drako bit his lip, kneeling down to his knees as he lowered his head till the girl couldn't help but look up. "I think your very beautiful, more than these petite hussies." that smile of his, it was heart melting, soothing, handsome. Dawn had brought out a side of him that made her blush franticly all over; something she knew had to be illegal for him to possess a smile like that. "Stop it, your just being nice." the giggles crossed out the embarrassment, rocketing the girl to cover her face with both hands.

"I'm only nice to you. And I mean what I said." but the sorrow still laced his warm expression, dawn wasn't blind enough to overlook that. It was written in his misty eyes, a thing she managed to find when he had the glasses tipped down to stare at her. "You'll make a lucky prince very happy." 'If I could only be that prince for you.' dawn pulled his sunglasses off to see the different colors gazing back. She loved that part about him, the complexity. "You sound like your not gonna ride off with me into the sunset."

"Monsters don't get to RIDE off anywhere, especially with........... We just don't get happy endings." drako found one of the books, flipping to one scene towards the end of the story, the grimness etched deeply into his furrowed frown. The picture was of a green and blue dragon, spouting flames at the rescuer of the fairytale, and the hideous creature falling over from the stab wounds. "That's what happens to people like me. We don't deserve to be seen with people like you." drako chewed his bottom lip feverishly, clenching both lids shut at the truth. "Its why I was so mean to you the first day. You're so pretty............ I knew you'd never want to be seen around someone as ugly as me. I didn't want to like you, so I pushed you away, hoping you'd just go on with your life and stop hurting me. But your very persistent." he growled at the last part, slightly irritated.

"We don't go together, so now you know. But, I cant help but like being around you." the breath was knocked clean out of him, forcing drako to fall back on his butt as dawn snuggled into a deep hug with her best friend. "Of course we go together, and I looooove being with you draky." he was silent, not just from shock, but also because he couldn't get any air. Once dawn lifted up off him enough to regain his color, she buried her face into his jacket, kicking the storybooks away from sight. "You'll always be MY prince drako."

"I...I will?" his smile began to return; this time it was full of happiness and not his evil malice. He wrapped both arms around her, just over come with soaring emotions. He was accepted! He had dawn, and that's all that mattered. He wouldn't ever feel alone or odd in the outside world, so long as she remained by his side. "They're huggin again. Drako like's girls! Drako like's girls!" the pudgy kid taunted from a distance, waving a finger at the two friends. But his laughter didn't bother drako in the least, nor did it embarrass him as much as before either.

Raising one hand in the air, the little villain trusted a tiny fireball in the boy's general direction, sizzling the top of the Childs mop haircut. With a scream, he retreated to the teacher, leaving the two opposite individuals to enjoy the others company. 'And I'll do it again if anyone ever say's anything else.' dawn pulled away, beaming so brightly. Grasping his hand, she immediately pulled drako behind her, yanking him to the make-believe toy chest over near the coat cubbies. "Come on, let's sing some karaoke."

"So, did you have fun today?" Kim asked, looking her daughter over from the front seat. "Oh yes yes yes. Me and drako had loads. We even made finger-paints together and sang songs on the little imagination stage." (I remember those days. it was awesome!) The girl held up the colorful portrait, beaming proudly from all the hard work. Ron took it up, smiling at the artistic abilities, proud of his lil red. "Oh. Its I think that's you, or wait. It could be ketchup." he teased with her, smirking at the way dawn puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Daddy. It's supposed to be me. And the one next to me is drako." Ron turned the picture around, quizzically eyeing the blue/green blotch beside his daughter. "Were they all out of regular colors sweetie? I'm not saying its bad, its just he looks....er, blue....ish." Kim took this opportunity to take a gander, biting her lower lip at the sticking resemblance of someone blue she happened to know. "Where is this kid you hang around anyways? Is he outside maybe?" both parents went sweeping their gaze around the pick up yard, noticing many children standing outside waiting on their rides in front of the school.

Dawn giggled, shaking her head. "No. His dad comes to pick him up early. You should come and see him for the open house thing." she searched her backpack for the sheet Mrs. shellybrook handed out, finding it crumpled from her less than organized habits. "Its tomorrow. All the mommy and daddies will be there to see their kid's stuff. drako seemed worried, but i'm sure he'll be there." Kim thus took it up, reading over the fine print carefully as Ron drove the family van home. "Well, I guess we can go. I'd like to meet this boy you go on about."

Ron broke out in a smirk, chuckling to himself at the tone his wife produced. "Remember when you said you'd never turn into one of your parents? Well, that's sounds like your father talking there......... worried about boys already. She's only 5 honey, its not like they're going to skip school for top secret missions of love." Kim bopped him over the head, placing the painting in her lap. "I'm not being over protective like dad was. It is so not the drama you're making it out to be." "What ever sweetums. Lets jazz to some tunes." the car hip hopped with that old boy band Ron was still obsessed over, even after 10 years of listening to it.

Taking in a deep sigh, Kim drowned it all out, knowing she wasn't being paranoid or anything like that. This kid..............drako so dawn called him, just the way her daughter described him sent chills running down her parental spine. There was so many things in the world that could harm her baby, and she was determined school wasn't going to be a place dawn could get hurt. Especially because of her parents history with evil.

Looking over the picture one last time, she fingered the smiling turquoise person. She had heard news all around that drakken became a dad a few years back, but she never imagined the odds of it being true, nor that the child was going to a public school with normal, defenseless others. Didn't people realize the mahame it could cause? ' Its never an impossibility......when your a possible.'


	6. open house

Vixon: only two chapters left. Sorry if this is a bit sad, but its nothing compared to the last. Consider it a romeo and Juliet type of situation. But I have a surprise for you viewers at the end of the last chapter, so don't bust out your tissues just yet.

ch5 **_"open house"_**

The night grew, with the parking lot full to its capacity. Children raced their families to their classes, wanting to show off all that they had made during the first three weeks of school. Beverages and snacks were set out, large circles of chatting adults found just about everywhere. Drakken fiddled with his tie in the hover car, feeling like he was close to hanging himself if shego got it any tighter. "Do we really have to dress up like ninnies for this? Its just an open house for goodness sakes." he gagged once his wife gave the messy tie another yank, cutting off his air supply, "it's our first impression to his teachers. I don't want them to think were dysfunctional or anything."

Drakken began to turn a deeper shade of blue, his eye's bulging, "but does this have to be so tight?" he choked. Shego just gave that sinister smirk, pulling his face down to hers. "It's a guarantee you don't embarrass me sweetie." drako jumped out of the car, noticing his parents getting all googly eyed over each other again. rolling his eyes and clapping his hands to get their attentions, he nearly groaned at the display, "alright, don't make me get the hose on you guys, lets get this over with people before someone see's us."

His mom bopped his dad on the nose with a kiss, stepping out and following their son to the destination. "Oh how I loath this place, that broom closet is where I got my first pounding from that bully franko...or something like that." drakken pointed out, snarling at the memories. "And that's where I put a frog in Mrs. shellybrooks coffee. Hehe, she never saw it coming." drako gulped at that information, giving a panicky laugh. 'That cant top the hole I put in the classroom wall.' they rounded the corner, stepping into drako's class, having it swamped with cheerful adults blabbering away about this that and what ever.

Drako took one final gulp, and then escorted his parents in to meet his teacher. "Oh my god, its Mrs. shellybrook. I can't believe she's still alive." drakken had a gapping mouth, pointing at the old bat in astonishment. Shego instantly tugged on her husbands tie, choking him up before shaking the teachers hand. "It's so good to finally meet you, I'm shego lipsky and THIS is my idiot husband drakken." she motioned a thumb at the blue man, beaming her cheerful smile at the elder.

"Oh yes, I see where drako gets his spunk now. You, Mr., still owe me an apology for my coffee." Mrs. shellybrook scolded, having drakken sweat and deny the whole thing. "It was franko I tell you, I had nothing to do with that frog." drako slapped his head, turning red from embarrassment. "Mom, can I shoot myself right here and get it over with?" shego just patted his head, biting her bottom lip, saying sweetly under her breath, "ladies first."

Turning to the crowd, drako wanted to hide his face behind a paper bag before anyone caught a glimpse at his reddening cheeks. His parents were soooo weird. Scanning the area for his friend, he then grumbled about the swelling amount of people in the room, hoping none of them caught sight of his on-the-lamb parents. 'She said she'd be here if I came. Dawn better not have stood me up for this.' tip-toeing away from his relations, the turquoise kid ran over to the window, smashing his face into the panels to locate that pesky red head, grumbling slightly for having to wait on her.

Mrs. shellybrook finally cooled her argument with drakken and turned to shego, starting the report of how her child progressed in educational matters instead of getting into personal issues with a former student. "Drako is actually a very VERY bright student, the best I've had in a long while. He just lack's motivation. And he hardly respects authority." nodding in approval, shego groaned at that, turning to her husband aggressively. "I know what you mean, he has a mean streak in him from a certain someone." she eyed drakken when she said this, having him look away and whistle in innocence, "we're working on it. So other than that, how has he been doing?"

Smiling, mrs.shellybrook pointed out many colorful pictures on the wall, then to some clay models set on tables, "like I said before, he's light-years ahead of the other students." the blue prints stuck out from all the other's, and the models of the airships and lasers were very ingénues. drakken nudged shego with a proud elbow, "takes after his old man." "I'd recommend him move up in a few grade's early, but I'll give you time to talk that over. And please make sure he doesn't bring anymore ultra high-tech blow driers to school, we're still trying to patch up the hole over in the corner."

shego glanced to the indicated area, placing a fist to her face, "I knew he stole my hair drier. That boy is gonna get an earful for this." drakken was still fascinated in the blue prints, having a thoughtful finger over his chin. "shego, if we built this, I think we just might rule the world."

Some of the parents kinda held a distance from the infamous villains once recognizing them, but held fond grins so not to get on their bad sides. Shego even found common grounds with some of the mothers, exchanging recipes and advice on how to balance work and home. (Whoa, didn't think shego had it in her)

Drako huffed an air of breath, bored, waiting for dawn to show her goody two-shoes face already. A tap on his shoulder instantly caught his attention, having the friends beam brightly at one another. "Finally. Now we can really rock the casaba." drako pulled out his latest invention, twirling it in his hand. The object slid from his finger when he set eyes on how breathtaking his friend was dressed this evening, causing his mouth to gap open in awe. Dawn just tipped her head down shyly, in one of her pretty pink dresses for the occasion, blushing wildly the entire time, "sorry for being so late, my daddy got his shirt caught in his fly and mommy nearly tore the zipper off. Their over by the chalk board eating cookies."

Drako caught his maw, placing it back in its spot just in time before she caught that surprised stare. Swooping down to recollect his invention, he wiped the red from his cheeks, pressing the activation button on the my little pony dawn loaned him. He also handed her some goggles, for protection sake. "Check it out. It slices it dice's, it also makes curly fries." "Does it really?" dawn cocked an eyebrow skeptically, watching the toy spring to life.

"Of course not, it dances and does a light show from its eyes and butt design. That is...unless you want curly fries. I can always give it a little tweak here and there." she slapped him playfully on his head, giggling at his joking humor as he plopped the goggles on. "I think I'll stick to the light show. Lord only know's what else you could put in that thing." the toy brought up its head, looking around but didn't do anything. It was sat on the ground while the two watched impatiently for it to dance. "Maybe it doesn't feel like dancing." "Pishaw. It'll dance, it just needs music." drako gave a quick sweep around the room, searching for a stereo.

Leave it to his stupid carelessness to forget the tunes. Growling to himself, drako had a light turquoise glow becoming visible on his clenched hands. He was going to make that blasted thing dance for her no matter what!

…………………………………..

Kim sipped cautiously from her paper cup, ignoring Ron scarf down the orderves by the handfuls. "Ron, I got this bad feeling in my gut." she shuddered slightly, taking in the environment like any trained spy would. Her husband swallowed a large mouthful, still in bliss mode. "You're being paranoid babe. Just relax, feel the peace lovin vibes in the air. Nothing in this room could possibly............" "drakken!" Kim hollered, being able to spot the blue man anywhere.

Crumpling her cup, and taking on her defensive pose, she watched as he spat out his punch at the familiar voice scream his name. Both now glared down at the other from across the room, completely caught off guard. "Kim stoppable, I should have known you'd be here to dog me. Cant a villain gets a moments peace?"

Shego excused herself from the flock of mothers, returning to her husbands side incase Kim went on a beating frenzy. "What the he......" Kim stopped herself from cursing, this was kindergarten after all, "what the heck are you doing here out of all places!?!" Ron had to hold his wife back, feeling her muscle's tense at the sight of her arch nemesis and the steam practically sizzle from her ears.

Drakken tossed his cup, "I could ask you the same thing. Come to spoil my son's open house?" "Son?" Kim took the opportunity to swivel her eyes around the room, looking past the groups of people until a tiny version of drakken caught her attention. He stood with his head tilted in curiosity, lifting some goggles from his face and look the famous spy over. There, standing right next to him was dawn, with almost the exact same eyewear on with an awkward object cradled in her hands. "Dawn!" Kim flung herself towards her daughter, snatching the toy from the Childs hand to fling it away. For all she knew it could be the perfect disguise for a-bomb or trap to snarl her helpless baby in.

"Did he hurt you?" Kim held the little girl to her chest as dawn shook her head in shock. "Mommy, you're embarrassing me in front of drako." dawn's cheeks became inflamed with red; she stared down at her friend that poked her mother in the leg. "Hey lady, I spent hours making that. You break it, you bought it." the kid had a lot of gull to harass Kim, his defiant expression told her he wasn't the cute little angel her daughter made him out to be. Drakken raced to his son's side, having the two families uncomfortably close, not at all happy to see one another either.

"Drako....?" Ron whispered, checking out the miniature version of drakken cross his arms with a scowl. It was official, that was shego and drakken's kid no doubt about it. "Hey, so you must be the little heart throb dawn keeps talking about." Ron chuckled, bending down to see the little boy fidget uncomfortably in place, smiling sheepishly at how dawn depicted him. shego hid a smile, ruffling her son's hair in affection, "that's my boy, the lady killer."

ron and shego were getting along fine, but it was kim and drakken that growled ferociously at one another that didn't ease the tension any. "Mommy, can you let me down now, i want to play with drako." Kim bared her teeth at the blue villain, pulling her daughter into a tighter hug. "You don't need to hang around riff raff like them." "Kim!" run bit out in shock, willing to place the past aside for tonight, was completely thrown back.

Drakken took his son by the hand, tugging him to the doors. "Not like my kid needs a dim wit to poison his diabolical mind with her nonsense anyways." it was all happening so fast, the kid's barley had time to talk back. Drako turned to look over his shoulder, still having both parents pull him away. "I'll see you tomorrow dawn." dawn waved good-bye, happy to be reassured. "I had fun tonight. See ya." the room was silent, not a word uttered. The parents just stared in astonishment at Kim and her family. This was something that was bound to happen, but she did over react just a little.

Ron gave an angry look over to Kim, hands on hips. "That was real smooth kimmy, you just traumatized our little girl." Kim shot him a vicious glare, sticking her nose in the air defiantly, "they're villains, dawn doesn't need to be around them." "But mom........" Kim began to walk over to the doors, ready to leave immediately. "No buts, I don't want you talking to that boy any more." it was the firmest words Kim ever barked to her only child, and she meant every one. Dawn lowered her head, turning to the toy her mother had flung away. It twitched, broken against the wall. 'Sorry mommy, but I wont break my promise to drako.'.

…………………………………….

Drakken was beyond p.o.ed, cursing quietly under his breath, ready to destroy the entire world for making a mockery of this open house thing. Even shego punched a few holes in the wall, unable to restrain the anger any longer. Who knew they could get so upset over a little thing such as having your arch rival show up unexpectedly. Drako was almost fearful, creeping to his room before they even had to scream it, sighing forlornly at the turn this night made. What was the big deal anyway? It was just Kim stoppable, she hadn't foiled any sinister plot.

Sitting quietly on the edge of his mattress, that's when it dawned on him, striking the boy like a hit on the head. "Dawn is Kim's kid." why else was she so protective over his friend, especially when she saw the like's of HIM with her. Shaking his head sadly, small traces of tears dislodge to hang on the tips of his lashes. "I'm such an fool." he smacked his face into his pillow, wondering how he could overlook something like that. 'I had no place being with her. It was all just some sick joke! A big cosmic joke!!'

No matter how much he didn't like the thought of being the butt of this predicament, he was still compelled to be with her. She was his friend, his only friend. And besides........ She had promised to always be with him. No matter what. But was it all true? 'Nothin's gonna change this. We'll always be....................enemies.' turning to look up at the ceiling, drako clenched deno protectively, trying to get his bottom lip to cease its quivering. What if the grown up's pulled them apart? What if he never saw dawn again?

The very idea tore a hole in his heart, causing each breath to be labored. Even if she was the daughter of some super hero like Kim stoppable, he still wanted dawn by his side. Dawn was nothing like her mother, well, not yet. The fruit never falls to far from the tree; he was living proof of that. 'Those stupid adults! They have no right to do that, to take us away from each other. I wont let them.' slowly sitting up, he fiddled with deno in his grip, rotating the stuffed animal in thought.

"Adults have ways to get what they want. So give me an idea ole buddy, what do I do?" the dinosaur just gazed back at him with those shiny button eyes, forcing drako to pout out a lip as something formed in his head. Perhaps they didn't have to fall into the footsteps of their parents, if only they could show that to them. "I'll make them see how me and her go together like peanut butter and ketchup." (Gross) and as a back up plan, drako took a pair sizzors out from his art desk, holding them above deno's head. A saddened expression possessed his face, but he whispered out to the little plushy, apology mixed into his tone, "Sorry buddy, it'll only hurt for a while."


	7. when friends say goodbye

**ch6 _"when friends say good-bye"_**

Drako chewed the inside of his cheek, walking around the classroom like a lost puppy in search of its master. Dawn had been out for three days, leading the little villain-in-training to wander where the heck she could have gone. Clutching his backpack close to his chest, he rubbed the lump that puffed out from the inside, sighing at the ticks of the clock.

No one seemed to notice the forlorn expression he held, the teacher even tried to get him to paint or make another model of his weapons, but when ever he started on a project of mass destruction, it came out only as a less than perfect model of his lost friend. The paintings never did the memory of dawn any justice, and drako had only the lump building inside his throat to socialize with. Going up to his teacher, drako finally tugged on her dress, looking up at her with those yellow tinted sunglasses questionably, "Mrs. shellybrook? When is dawn coming back?"

His voice was a squeak, tiny and muffled by the unwanted sobs that lay thickly behind it. Bending down to face her strait a student, the old woman placed a tender hand on his shoulder, breathing a long breath to prepare herself to break the news. "Sweetie, I'm afraid that I have no idea. Her parents have called her in sick, but I don't know if she'll be returning any time soon. I'm sorry drako." the boy allowed his eyes to grow wide, his mouth opened to protest, but arguing with his teacher wasn't going to make anything change. It wasn't Mrs. shellybrooks fault, so without anything to say he just plopped down on the ground, astonished of the news.

Hugging his backpack tightly, drako closed his eyes to hide the sparkling tears. The grief was washing over him so quickly he barely had time to hold down the flood. Rocking back and forth, he wanted to scream out every foul word he had heard on TV. wishing he had brought his laser gun to take all this anger out on someone that even so looked at him the wrong way.

It wasn't fair! dawn and he were so happy, so why did their parents have to screw everything up?! Mrs. shellybrook bent to her knee, in great effort, hugging her student to calm his unshed tears. "Shhhh. its okay honey. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see." some of the other kids stopped their games to see what was going on, some snickered at drako's distraught pain. They had no idea what he was going through, forcing the hot flames to snake up his arms. 'No one will ever understand me! Only dawn could make me feel normal, and now she's......she's gone. She broke her promise.'

He bolted from the old woman's arms, racing out of the class room to escape the stares, to feel free and away from the judging eyes that constantly fell upon him. 'Why did I trust her? Why did I believe everything she said?! It was all a lie, everything was a lie!! I'll never make the same mistake twice... i'll never fall in the same trap again. They lie to me now, but I'll never................................

I'll never love anyone ever again.'

His powers surged, exploding around him when he reached the outside of the building, having every nearby tree catch on fire and blaze across the playground. A deep crater formed in the ground where he stood, the boy screamed his bottled rage into the open, allowing the tears to spill down his cheeks in torrents as the emptiness filled his entire body. Another round of flames shot out from his body, shattering the glass windows in the school and down to the end of the block.

Sirens went off, yells lifted into the air, but drako never heard any of it. He fell to his knee's, crumpling over from exhaustion. All that energy that had destroyed the playground had wiped him out, leaving only a huffing toddler to fall face first into the dirt, slowly closing his eyes to sleep in the approaching darkness. 'If the world wont except me.....' he breathed again, slow, steady when the lights faded into blurs, growing grey by each turquoise flame that sizzled in the background. 'Than I'll just destroy it. For I am what I am...... their monster.'

The fires on his hands crept back into his form, having drako fall deeply into sleep. Some firemen came to the sleeping child, scratching their heads in puzzlement while others dosed the flames. "What do we have over here?" one shouted in the distance. Another lifted his visor up, pulling the blue/green child from the crater but quickly pulled his hands away when he had been burned by drako's heated flesh. "The kids burning up, he gave me second degree burns!" the guy hastily removed his gloves, blowing on the charred fingers.

……………………………….

The news camera's came, children were escorted out to meet their parents while the cause remained unknown. Drako had come to consciousness, bobbing his head around at the damage he had performed in his burst of fury. Turning to a paramedic, he gave the man an icy glare, pulling away when the guy went to take his temperature. The whole place had been turned black, what remained of the once colorful playground was only charcoaled ash and poles of the equipment.

"Look, you gotta let me take your temp or I'm gonna have ta get rough with cha's lil dude." the man towered over the small boy, but drako didn't budge, he just looked around at all the news vans, then at the children being held by their loving parents. Perhaps his hadn't been informed yet, or perhaps they were wary of the cameras and didn't want the blame to fall directly on them. It was probably best he waited until things quieted down, staying out of sight from the anchor ladies. That was all he needed, everyone to find out just that was capable of such a disaster.

Maybe that Kim lady was right about him after all. Bowing his head, drako felt the paramedic try to shove the cold thermometer into his mouth, forcing a threatening spark to shoot across the boy's eyes. Drako reached up, catching the man by his collar, and brought him down to his level, "I don't want your damn help so get the hell away from me!" it was a startling growl that sent the man to shiver, making him pull away and find someone else to assist. The language that came from kids now-a-days was shocking, and the look on drako's face could place even the devil himself in a very uncomfortable spot.

Baring his teeth, and narrowing his eyes at the retreating form, drako hugged the blanket the firemen had given him closely, watching day turn into night, listening to the theories the reporters spilled out to spice up the story of the day. 'If only they knew.' drako told himself, turning that vengeful scowl into something lost and regretful. The last he remembered when waking up was his hatred for all humanity, then........ It all faded into black.

'Could I really destroy the world?' that was surely possible, making his stomach lurch when he gulped down a tremble. 'WOULD it be right?' of course not, but the child still dwelt upon it just when a news lady came up to greet the loan figure of drako. "So tell us, in your own words young man, just what occurred here." she hadn't received a good look from the Childs face, only able to make out the raven hair on top of the down cast face. She shoved a microphone close to his form, awaiting his response.

Drako swallowed a dryness on his tongue, keeping his forehead balanced on his knees. The camera's light was blinding him, even when his lids were closed. The news lady chewed her lip, growing uneasy at the silence, still persisting in the matter to find a scoop. "Excuse me kid, did you see anything at all? I've just been informed that you were found outside when this happened. Do you have any idea what really happened here?" the little villain lifted his head, having both individuals gasp at the resemblance he held to his father. They knew EXACTLY who he was just from the expression alone; the camera ate up the image of the blue/green kid sitting in the ambulance.

Drako leaned in a little closer, noticing the shaking of both the microphone and the camera, "what do you think?" he wrinkled his nose distastefully, tossing the blanket aside to jump down on the ground and retrieve his things inside the class room. Only startled chokes came from the news lady, she was unable to put words into form. Turning to her camera guy, she faked a half smile, wide eyed at what she had just found out. "Well, it seems this wasn't an accident after all, but the works of one twisted child capable of mass destruction as we speak. He is probably out now plotting his next target, crossing into the school for, most likely, his explosives. What can we expect from the offspring of villains? No good news I can tell you that, or perhaps the best news of the century. Stay informed as I, cilia scoop, gets the scoop on this case."

Drako snorted at her depiction of him, walking underneath the caution tape to his backpack. When he came out, a police officer held his hand over the hilt of his gun, eyeing the pack slung casually over the boys shoulder. "What do you have in there?" the man asked, stepping closer to receive a good look. "None ya."

The officer came a foot closer, watching the villainous child carefully. "Kid, I don't want any trouble from you, so just hand over the bag and step against the wall." it seems that everyone had seen that flimsy's report. Man, how the gossip travels. Drako clenched one hand over the strap, not moving. "It's my school stuff, so lay off." the hot flames began to build, sparking to life on drako's fingertips. Lights played upon the policeman and child, having some back up officers sweep in to surround and contain the threat. "We're not going to hurt you kid, just do as we say and we can call your parents. We just need to ask you some questions."

Drako was on alert, making sure they didn't corner him completely. He could just feel the cameras on him now, knowing that somewhere out there, dawn was watching. And perhaps........ Horrified if not laughing at the mess of things he had made. The sounds of reporters drifted on the air, choppers swirled above with the piercing lights to blur the kid's vision. His heart pounded in its rib cage, sending the adrenaline to course wildly in his system. 'Is this what its like when my parents are caught? Do they feel this helpless, this alone? I don't know what to do.....I just want to run, to fight, to escape!' but to where?

With back pressed against the foundation of the school, drako blinked away the sting in his eyes. "Just take it easy sport." they were getting closer, closer. That instinct, fight or flight kicked in, sending the tiny villain to take his stand since escaped seemed far out of reach when a wall and law enforcers blocked your way. His arms lit the night, making many of the officers to pull out their weapons at the glowing show.

"Come any closer and I'll make you kiss the dirt." the tiny pipsqueak snarled, ready to fly into action. "Stop this right now." came an all too familiar voice, booming over the crowd of spectators. Among all the people, the last person drako wanted to see right now made her presence known, stepping forth to reveal the spy uniform in front of the news crew. Kim stoppable had on a spiteful look, glaring over at the boy in an iciness none knew she possessed.

The police backed away, giving her room to approach the distort child. "You," Kim began, finding this kid give her the same look. "You did this, blew up your school and endangered all the others in the building. I was right about you..." "You don't know anything about me!" he was very quick to interrupt her, eager to kick this woman's butt for taking his friend away.

Kim gritted her teeth, clenching her fists together in anger, "I know you're a threat to everyone around you, a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Defeating you won't prove anything but piss me off." drako gave a growl, making the flames dance higher for battle, "aren't you confident. I didn't do it on purpose, it was all YOUR fault this happened!"

Her fault?! How the heck was it her fault? She readied herself, giving her curiosity a taste, "and how is THIS my fault? If it wasn't for me, dawn could've been hurt. Your freakin crazy." again drako felt like exploding, feeling the tears push their way till the sparkle nearly spilled, having him wipe it away with his sleeve. "I would never hurt her! I don't want to hurt anybody, but that's all people expect out of me isn't it?!! You don't even give me a chance. I just want to be normal, I hate being Me." he lost all the fight in him, cooling his defenses to fold down into a wailing heap on the ground.

"I just want to be normal." he whimpered, clutching his drenched face in both hands. Why didn't anyone ever believe him? Kim eased her body, finding it so hard to resist that sad little kid before her. Cautiously, she approached his shivering frame, softening her features. "Drako, don't be this way. Maybe, I was.................." she was just close enough to reach him, nearly about to squoote in front of the kid to reassure him. But along came his parents, in the hover car no less, snatching their son up and flying away to who knew where.

He was gone; leaving only his backpack behind to indicate a tiny, grieving boy had been there in the first place. Kim could only stare at the vanishing speck of the villains, feeling that half the blame had to fall on her. The guilt was enormous, and the crowd was applauding. But for what? She hadn't done anything but destroyed drako's one true chance to have a normal life..... The only thing he had ever wanted. Many hands slapped her on the shoulder, with compliments all around, but Kim didn't pay much attention to it. She stared blankly into one of the camera's, hoping dawn wasn't watching.

This had to be an all time low, having Kim swoop the bag up before departing from the area. She came home to a quiet house, something that wasn't normal in the least. She didn't feel panic, or danger of any kind, only sadness in her home. She came into the living room, watching the TV. On one of the news stations. And there, in Ron's lap, sat her daughter, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her father could only rock her back and forth, rubbing his child's back to calm her suffering, lifting his head to his wife. Dawn automatically pushed away, glaring at her mother with disgust brewing in her eyes. "I hate you mommy." and with that, the girl ran to her room, slamming the door behind her retreated. Ron shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he flicked the TV. Off for the night. "I don't know what went down, but she isn't happy with you. What happened?"

Kim hadn't recovered over that stab in her heart just yet, wanting to collapse on the spot. She never thought she would hear those words from her once loving and happy baby girl, wrenching a wide gapping hole just the same. The bag nearly slid from her hand, having Ron to come up behind his wife to seat her on the sofa. "Honey, are you alright?" "No. I feel like the worst person in the world." she bowed her head, feeling an intense headache forming behind the temples.

"Well, you did make two little kids cry." that didn't help. 'Thanks for pointing that out Mr. honesty.' Ron sat beside her, hugging Kim closely to himself in comfort. "Babe, I know you worry about all the things that could happen to dawn, but this was defiantly not the right call. Look where it got us." Kim nervered her lip, nodding at the poor judgment she had made. It was very unlike her to screw up this royally, and she had let her emotions play too big a role in the decision. 'They're right. They're all right. I didn't give him the chance, I didn't trust anyone. And now, my baby hate's Me.' lifting the backpack up, she finally managed to dig through all the papers to find the thing drako had so desperately tried to protect.

Inside were all the sad paintings he had made, with rainy days pictured and his blue face crying. No dawn by his side, no happiness in the dark. She then removed the bulge in the bag, finding a dinosaur toy staring back at her. "What is this?" it was soft, but held a strange firmness behind its stuffing. The toy waved its arms, yawning in the adult's hand before speaking. "Identifying person." Kim threw it away from herself; fearful it was some kind of bomb ready to go off once recognizing her.

Ron poked the toy with a toe, making it squeak out an ouch into the air. The thing then stood, scanning the faces of the awed adults once balancing on its tail too sees them. "Your not dawn. Strange people, but I'll sing for you anyway." it cleared its mechanical throat, twirling around singing the fraggle rock song for the onlookers.

"Oooooooooh, dance your care's away, worry for another day.

Let the music play, down at fraggle rock."

When it had finished, it plopped down on the ground clapping, going to sleep mode with a soft, "night night." that's when the tears came streaming down Kim's face, having her bury herself in ron's shirt. This was all drako wanted to give dawn, this was what the whole thing was about. But it was too late for apologies, and both the stoppable's doubted they would see drako any time soon. "That was kinda cool." Ron commented, picking the toy up and going down the hall. He couldn't hear the muffled sobs of his little girl anymore, signaling she had fallen fast asleep from worry and exhaustion.

Before Ron entered her room, he turned to Kim, grip tightening on the present, "Kim, she'll forgive you eventually. But next time you need to cool your jets and let our baby girl make her own decisions."

The room was dark, with only a night-light to illuminate the place. Ron stepped over many scattered toys, tripping over a few with a crash, but never waking dawn. She was a heavy sleeper just like her old man. Once he made it to her form, he pulled the covers up to her chin, smiling fondly to his precious red. She was so adorable, it was no wonder people fell in love with her so easily. Setting the toy next to her, he bent down and kissed the girls forehead for the night, whispering softly into her ear, "we chose who we want to be. You were right to help him, red. Lets hope he remembers your kindness when we meet him again, I'm very proud of you."

He left her in peace after that said, shutting the door behind himself. Dawn snuggled closely to the deno toy that had been her best friends favorite thing in the entire world. He had put so much trust into her, giving up such a special item into her care, and she would always treasure it like she had treasured him. Tears still clung to her lashes, but the thought of drako made the pain lesson just a bit, having his cookie and dirt smell wrap her up in its hold.

The toy cracked one eye open, scanning the face of the person that held it so tenderly. After confirming the girl, it sang softly in dawn's ear, a lullaby drako had programmed into it especially for his one and true friend.

"In a perfect world, one we've never known.

We would never need to face the world alone.

They can have the world, we'll create our own.

I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,

But somewhere in my secret heart...."

Dawn cradled her toy protectively, somewhere in her dreams recognizing the tune from when they karaoke together at school. It was the special song she had taught him so many days ago, before all this mahame.

"I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go,

I'm home, if you are there beside me.

My dark, turning into day.

Some how we'll come through, now that I found you,

Love will find a way."

This was what kept her dreams from cascading into nightmares tonight; with the burning hope of finding drako somewhere out in the world again. And hopefully, their parents would see, that even in the eyes of a child you can find wisdom. It was the innocence that brought them together; it was the friendship that would keep them that way. It's not the differences we should see, nor the blood that keeps us tied to one fait, but the choices we make. Anyone can choose that they want to be; anyone can make their own destiny. Everything........................ is a choice. Don't screw up, make the right one.

**Vixon: so there it is. A crummy ending, but still I thought it was good. Sad? Yes, I know. Gonna stay that way.... I DONT THINK SO!!!!! And to all my audiences out there, here is that little special something I promised. A tiny snippet of the dawn and drako saga. Don't know what I'm going to call the sequel, if I even make it, so give idea's if you like. And if you like this, tell me to make it a story and I will. I'm kinda undecided if I should even write a sequel, so your opinion matters. **

Drako sat at the table, grumbling under his breath at the stares he was certain fell upon him. Hoots and hollers rang across the room, with snickering gossip flying uncontrollably into the air. "Drako, what's wrong? I thought you liked this place." Dawn tilted her head, straitening out her silk dress nervously, she too heard the whispers.

"I love this place, but why did you have to tag along with me HERE?" his voice was low, his eyes downcast to the menu sitting in front of them. The young girl only shrugged, stiffening her jaw at the way he made it sound like she wasn't wanted. Or perhaps he was ashamed to be seen with her around his friends. "You asked, I choose. It's not that bad in this place, I mean, I've been to worse. Have you ever eaten at the bueno nacho in the city? Now that's a crappy place, with giant bird people flying around." she tried to force a giggle, but it didn't quit work.

They both remained silent, listening to those around them. "Can you believe he brought her here?" " What the heck was going through his mind?" "I think I just lost my appetite." "Doesn't she know this is a villains only club?"

The other people's eyes grew sinister by each wild statement that flew from their mouths, and Dawn knew right then and there she had defiantly made a mistake coming here. Even if Drako was with her, these people were freaking nuts, and she just so happened to be a goody toe shoes found on the wrong side of the tracks........ Without so much as any one bedside's Drako knowing were she was. 'Oh yes, I think I'm defiantly going to be sleeping with the fishies tonight. With the complements of all these 'friendly' looking people.'

**Vixon: the snippet to what a sequel can hold. So what do you think? Should I go ahead and continue, making a happy ending somewhere in the next story? Let me know what you think, and if you're wondering their age in the next fanfic, I think I'll make them around the ages of Kim in the actual series. So they're probably about 15-16. Some where along those lines.**


End file.
